Infierno
by Chicarvil
Summary: Ya ha pasado un año y el trato a de cumplirse. Angst, wincest.
1. Chapter 1

No vuelve a ponerle una mano encima, pero eso no evita lo que siente, ni hace que se borre lo que paso

Titulo: Infierno.  
Autor: chicarvil (la misma de siempre)  
Resumen: Ya ha pasado un año y el trato a de cumplirse.  
Tiempo: Un año después de hacer el pacto.  
Spoliers: Sino has visto el final de la segunda temporada, al principio, después todo es completamente inventado.  
Calificación: Aun no lo tengo muy claro pero estoy casi (y he dicho casi) segura de que habrá angustia, tortura y lenguaje mal sonante.  
Pairing: Sam y Dean  
Advertencias: Aquí no tengo muy claro que poner así que solo pondré que es para mayores de 18. Y que salga el sol por Antequera. XD

CAPITULO 1

-DEAN, NO...LUCHA...LUCHA, MALDITA SEA.- Sam agarro a su hermano que en ese momento se desplomaba, cayendo sobre sus rodillas e impidiendo así que el cuerpo del cazador tocara el suelo.- Dean...por favor...lucha...-susurro meciéndose sobre si mismo, acunándolo como si así pudiera salvarlo de todo y todos.

-No puedo, Sam...-fue un hilo de voz lastimero.- El tiempo se acabo.-

-No...-negó con la cabeza.- Aun ahí tiempo..estoy muy cerca, muy cerca.- repitio acariciando el corto cabello de su hermano mientras una lagrima lastimera se escapaba y rodaba por sus mejillas.

-...Ya te lo he dicho...Nada de sentimentalismos.-alzo una mano temblorosa para intentar eliminar aquella pequeña gota salada pero era estaba demasiado débil. Su brazo tembló y a punto estuvo de caer de nuevo sobre su pecho pero Sam lo impidió agarrandola con fuerza por la muñeca.-Es la hora.-

-No...- la voz se le quebró, un rió de lagrimas le nublo la vista obligándole a parpadear con rapidez por miedo a que si mantenía mucho tiempo los ojos cerrados al abrirlos Dean ya estaría muerto.

-Sam...Sam...escúchame...no tengo tiempo...- era el mismo tono de urgencia que cuando cazaban. El mas pequeño de los Winchester trago saliva con dificultad y obligo al nudo que se le formaba en la garganta a bajar hasta su estomago. Volvió a subir cuando su hermano hablo.- Quiero que dejes la caza...-

-¿Qué?-

-No me interrumpas, niñato, que estoy a punto de morirme.- Típico de Dean Winchester, soltar un chiste en el peor momento.- Deja la caza, estudia leyes, encuentra una buena chica y ten hijos..no dejes que la estirpe de los Winchester se extinga...No lo dejes.-

El psíquico negó con la cabeza y con ello lleno la cara del su hermano con sus lagrimas.

-Pídeme cualquier cosa menos eso. Cualquier cosa.- Sam lo abrazo con desesperación al notar como el cuerpo de Dean perdía fuerza en sus brazos. –Dean...Dean...-llamo con el corazón en un puño al ver como aquellos ojos verdes se cerraban.

-Solo prométemelo, ¿Vale?...- El cazador abrió los ojos de golpe y con una fuerza sobrehumana se aferró a su camisa, Sam sintió la respiración errática de su hermano en el rostro, la frente pegada a la suya, haciendo que el sudor de ambos se mezclara convirtiéndose en uno solo y los ojos...aquellos ojos verdes que hasta hacia cinco minutos brillaban como si nada de eso fuera a pasar, como si de verdad Dean nunca hubiera echo un pacto con un diablo y fuera a despertarse en el infierno y que ahora se apagaban lentamente.

Sam quiso gritar, patalear, decir que ni en un millón de años dejaría la caza, no al menos hassta que consiguiera sacarlo del Infierno pero solo abrazo con mas fuerza a su hermano y mirándolo fijamente consiguió decir:

-Si,...si...Una chica preciosa y varios hijos... y a uno de ellos lo llamare Dean y le diré que tiene que ser bombero.- El cazador sonrió y dejo reposar la cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermano.- No...aun no...quédate conmigo un poco mas.- lo zarandeo obligándole a abrir los ojos, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del menor de los Winchester cuando el cazador consiguió alargar la mano y tocarle la mejilla. Sam cerro los ojos y sintió la suave caricia. Abrió los ojos de golpe, riñéndose a si mismo por haberlo echo, con el corazón en un puño al creer que cuando los abriera no encontraría aquel verde brillante sino el negro de la muerte. Lloro con mas ansia al ver que Dean aun estaba ahí, con las venas del cuello marcadas y rojo por el esfuerzo, estaba resistiendo, resistiendo por el. El cazador abrió la boca y el llanto del psíquico alcanzo su clímax con lo que dijo:

-Te quiero, Sammy.-

El corazón del mas pequeño de los Winchester se rompió en mil pedazos al comprender que después de haber estado todo un año negándolo, de que iba a perder a su hermano. Dean iba a morir. Porque el muy idiota hizo un pacto para revivirlo...quiso golpearle pero solo consiguió decir una cosa:

-Yo también te quiero, Dean.- entonces lo beso en los labios, en un vano intento de retenerlo y por un momento pensó que lo conseguiría, que aquel mal rato terminaría como las películas Disney en donde el príncipe desnuda su corazón a la chica y todo lo malo se acaba porque el amor es la mas fuerte de las almas y si pensó eso fue porque Dean le devolvía el beso. Se lo estaba devolviendo, maldita sea. ¿Es que eso no contaba?. Vale, solo era labio sobre labio, dos bocas aplastándose pero...Joder...¿Qué querían.?¿Un beso de tornillo?. Pero el Infierno no olvida y menos si has cerrado un trato con el, así que después de un fuerte apretón por parte de Dean contra su hombro la mano de su hermano callo sin fuerza sobre su pecho.

Y así fue como Sam Winchester contemplo la muerte de su hermano, su amigo, su maestro, su padre, su héroe.

Y así fue como Dean Winchester comenzó su viaje al Infierno.

CONTINUARA..


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 4

CAPITULO 2

Bobby pensó que nunca mas volvería a ver tanto dolor en un ser humano como cuando el mas pequeño de los Winchester murió en brazos de su hermano pero estaba completamente equivocado.

Sabia cuando salió esa misma tarde de su casa que solo quedaban horas para que el pacto se cumpliera. De echo, por eso se fue, para dejarlo a los chicos un poco de intimidad, llevaban viviendo en su casa desde hacia una semana. Siete días en los que Sam no se despegaba de los libros para encontrar una solución al problema y Dean prácticamente le suplicaba que lo dejara y pasara el tiempo que le quedaba con el.

Sammy nunca acepto el rendirse.

Dean nunca dejo intentar que estuvieran juntos.

Si no hubieran sido hermanos habría creído que de verdad eran un matrimonio. Pero eso ahora no importaba. Por que Sammy, el pequeño, inocente y listo Sam estaba sentado en el suelo con el cuerpo de su hermano muerto en brazos en medio de su salón llorando como un niño pequeño.

Se le encogió el estomago al recordar que hacia un año exacto Dean estaba en esas misma postura, meciendo el cuerpo inerte de adelante atrás y hablando en susurros como si en el momento de que alzara la voz su hermano abriera los ojos.

Los ojos del anciano cazador se llenaron de lagrimas que el mismo corto al recordar lo que paso después.

IEl pacto. /I

Dean firmo un estúpido contrato con un demonio de tres al cuarto por miedo a quedarse solo.

IQue imbecil. /I

El miedo creció dentro del cazador ante el pensamiento de que Sam y Dean compartían la misma sangre y por lo tanto los el listo e inocente Sammy podría cometer la misma estupidez que su hermano hizo hace un año exacto.

Con paso lento se acerco al chico que prácticamente veía como a un familiar, tal vez no como un hijo pero si como el sobrino que siempre tenia la nariz metida en los libros, inspiro hondo y se agacho dispuesto a darle su apoyo.

La mano llena de arrugas se quedo a escasos centímetros de tocar el joven hombro.

-Vete, Bobby.- El chico no le miro solo acunaba a su hermano muerto con suavidad, con la cabeza escondida entre el hueco del cuello y el hombro del cadáver.

El corazón se le encogió al anciano cazador cuando la cabeza de su otro sobrino, Dean, el pillastre de Dean, que nunca se estaba quieto y jugaba entre los coches del desguace con su hermano fingiendo que eran indios y vaqueros para que Sammy mantuviera durante un poco mas de tiempo su infancia, cayo hacia un lado, dejándole ver aquellos ojos verdes carentes de vida. No pudo evitar compararlo a los ojos de un muñeco roto.

Dean Winchester ya no habitaba ese cuerpo y Bobby quiso gritar de impotencia porque sabia donde residía ahora su alma inmortal.

-Sam...-

-Vete.-Desesperación mezclada con una ira creciente. Siguió sin mirarle.

-Sammy...yo...-

Unos ojos inundados en lagrimas le atravesaron cortando la frase, el anciano recordó que solo había visto una mirada parecida en los ojos del chico.

ICuando estaba poseído. /I

-No. Me. Llames. Así.- advirtió y Bobby supo que seria capaz de matarlo sin parpadear.

-Sam...-continuo con un tono de voz tan suave que por un momento fue casi inaudible.-Se ha ido.-

Una risa seca se escapo de la garganta del chico que asintió con la cabeza.

-Si...¿Y sabes donde?-espero pacientemente a que respondiera convirtiendo sus labios en una fina línea. No pudo responder la pregunta.- Al Infierno, Bobby...Dean...mi hermano...Ha ido al IN.FI.ER.NO. Y sobra decirte que el era el UNICO de la familia que no debería de estar allí.-

-Fue decisión suya.-intentó convencerlo. El único Winchester vivo frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, antes de que siquiera lo pensara, Bobby ya sabia que iba a decir, así que intento desviar el tema.- Será mejor que hagamos los preparativos para...-

Con una cara de horror que nunca le había visto Sam agarro a su hermano muerto como si Bobby intentara mancillar su cuerpo, el anciano pudo ver como los largos dedos del chico se ponían blancos por culpa de la fuerza ejercida.

-Sam...Ahí que hacerlo.- otra vez ese tono suave que empezaba a crispar los nervios del psíquico.

Bobby observo como dentro de su pequeño cazador se libraba una batalla interna, por un momento pensó que tendría que estar toda la noche convenciéndolo pero curiosamente el joven le sorprendió:

-Si...tienes razón...¿Te importa prepararlo todo, Bobby?-

-Sam...no pienso dejarte solo, la ultima vez que lo hice tu hermano cometió una tontería.-

-La ultima vez que lo hiciste Dean salió hacia un cruce de caminos, te prometo que no me moveré de aquí...Solo quiero estar un poco mas con el.- El anciano dudo.- Por favor.-

Bobby quiso reír a carcajadas y decirle que Dean tenia razón, que a aquellos ojos de cachorro era prácticamente imposible decirle que no.

-Esta bien...no tardo.-dicho esto se fue rezando por estar haciendo lo correcto.

-Esto es aburrido, Azazel.-bostezo el demonio de ojos azules.

-¿No me dirás que no es intoxicante, Kazaan?-pregunto la mujer de cabello negro y ojos rojos sonriendo y sin perderse un detalle.

-Solo son dos insensatos que hicieron un pacto.-protesto el chico poniendo morros.

-Oh...no...te equivocas, hermanito.- recrimino en demonio de ojos rojos alzando un dedo.- Fíjate bien...- señalo la pareja con la barbilla.- El vinculo fraternal de la sangre, el dolor de la perdida de un hermano, la angustia de descubrir el amor para en el ultimo momento perderlo y por fin...mi sentimiento favorito...- se paso la lengua por los labios, degustando el sonido del llanto del joven.- Desesperación.-

-De esos tienes mucho en el Infierno, Azazel.- Kazaan se atuso el largo cabello negro y se meso la cuadrada mandíbula.- Además, no es que hayas salido ganando con el trato, ese tipo tenia el alma muy cascada –Informo señalando al muerto.- ¿Qué tiene de especial?-

-Chst chst...- regaño la mujer sin mirarlo.-Siempre fuiste estrecho de miras, el especial no es el muerto, estúpido hermanito...sino...-

-Deja que te vea, quiero hablar contigo.- el psíquico alzo la cabeza sobresaltando a ambos demonios que lo miraron con expresión de sorpresa.

-Vaya, vaya...¿Qué te parece, Kazaan?. A pesar de que estamos camuflados puede sentirnos-degusto Azazel.

-Vamos, maldito. Se que estas aquí, ahora sal.-ordeno el joven sin dejar de abrazar a su hermano.

Azazel miro a su hermano demoníaco y sonrió al ver la expresión de pánico de su homologo. A veces dudaba que fueran de la misma familia, no solo era simple sino que también débil. Encajo los dientes en una falsa sonrisa, todo estaba saliendo como lo había planeado. Observo como Kazaan negaba con la cabeza al comprender que iba a dejar que el psíquico la viera, no se sorprendió al ver que solo ella se dejaba ver. Su hermano era demasiado elitista como para dejar que un vulgar humano lo viera.

IPero tu no eres eso ¿Verdad, Sammy? /I

Con un paso lento se deslizo fuera de las sombras y dejo que el hombre la viera y saboreo el dolor que impregnaba la habitación.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto con ese tono sugerente que utilizaba para hablar con los estúpidos que osaban convocarla.

-Sabes bien lo que quiero.-respondió cortante.

Azazel sonrió de forma dulce como si en vez de un demonio salido del Infierno fuera una dulce joven que acaba de recibir un piropo del chico mas guapo del instituto.

-Tal vez quiera oírtelo decir.-

Observo como el psíquico dejaba con cuidado el cuerpo de su hermano en el suelo, como si este fuera de cristal y pudiera romperse, contuvo las ganas de vomitar cuando el hombre acaricio la mejilla del cuerpo sin vida y susurraba de forma inaudible para cualquier humano:

-Perdóname. –Acto seguido se alzo dejando que el demonio de ojos rojos viera toda su altura y con voz segura y fuerte dijo:- Quiero hacer un trato.-

CONTINUARA.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 4

Kasuma..tienes razon, en principio esto iba a ser un one shot pero como a la gente le gusto lo continue. Espero que te haya gustado el segundo capi.

Anónimo: Gracias por señalar lo evidente. Se que Azazel es el demonio de ojos amarillos, lo que pasa es que cuando escribi este ff todavía no disponiamos de esa informacion y puse el primer nombre que se me ocurrio, dando la casualidad de que era el mismo. Y eso de que el demonio de ojos rojos no tenga nombre...tampoco lo tenia el YED y en la tercera temporada nos enteramos de que se llamaba azazel.

Mariapia...Sip, tambien estoy por aquí...soy como un penique falso siempre reaparezco XD

CAPITULO 3

-¿Un trato?...¿Contigo?- la preciosa mujer que ocupaba el demonio dejo caer hacia atrás la cabeza y rió con fuerza- ¿Tu y tu hermano os creéis que soy una ONG o algo parecido?-

Sam tuvo que hacer serios esfuerzos para no utilizar la botella de agua bendita que descansaba placidamente sobre la mesa del salón. Aquella mujer era un medio para llegar a Dean, ya se vengaría cuando ese objetivo estuviera cumplido.

-Es lo que haces ¿no?-recrimino encogiéndose de hombros.-Así que vamos a hacer uno.-

-Si...pero no voy a hacer ningún trato contigo.- respondió el demonio cruzándose de brazos y mirándose las cutículas de su mano derecha.

-¿Y porque no?-parpadeo el psíquico sin poder creerse lo que oía.

-En primer lugar porque lo mas seguro es que me pidas que Dean vuelva.- resoplo haciendo una mueca mientras señalaba el cuerpo tirado en el suelo.- y estoy segura de que en cuanto lo haga tu queridísimo hermano querrá hacer un pacto para deshacer el que tu has hecho...- IVale, ahí tuvo que reconocer que se había pegado un farol pero si conseguía su objetivo...¿Qué mas daba? /I

-Pero tu haces pactos...además el trato seria quedarse conmigo ¿Recuerdas?- insistió señalándose a si mismo.- No soy un humano cualquiera, soy un psíquico y de los poderosos.-

-Lo dices como si a mi me importara la Guerra.- bostezo la mujer quitándose algo de debajo de las uñas.

IJoder, ¿Tan mala suerte iba a tener que le iba a tocar el único demonio que no pensaba en descuartizar y matar. /I

Observo al demonio, una mujer morena, era tan pequeña que le llegaba a la cintura, si hubiera sido una chica normal podría haberla reducido y molerla a golpes. Pero si hubiera sido normal lo mas seguro es que le hubiera pedido salir ya que era una joven realmente bonita. Discurrió que podía hacer a continuación, nunca se le había dado bien improvisar, el era el que trazaba los planes y Dean el que se sacaba los ases de debajo de la manga. Sin siquiera darse cuenta se sorprendió a si mismo mirando el cuerpo de su hermano y no pudo evitar pensar lo terriblemente mal que lo estaba pasando en ese momento. Volvió a alzar la mirada con el ceño fruncido y rezo por estar haciendo lo correcto.

-Tienes razón...la guerra es aburrida.- dijo apretando la mandíbula.- Y estoy seguro de que Dean hará lo que tu dices nada mas abrir los ojos así que...-se acaricio los labios con la lengua.

-¿Así que...?-apremio la mujer.

-Te propongo un juego.-

La ceja del demonio se arqueo en un gesto de sorpresa, haciendo que Sam sintiera un poco de seguridad, se regaño en su fuero interno, no debía dejarse engatusar por ella. Si cometía un error al hablar aunque solo fuera en una simple palabra todo se iría a la mierda.

I-Espero que sepas lo que haces, Sammy- /Iuna voz interna que se parecía demasiado a la de Dean intento advertirle. Seguramente seria un vano intento de su mente para que se lo pensara dos veces y no hiciera una tontería pero su hermano estaba en el Infierno por su culpa, además el apellido Winchester era sinónimo de hacer estupideces cuando de la familia se trataba.

Carraspeo con fuerza y apretó los pies en el suelo para asegurarse de que estos no salieran corriendo en dirección opuesta sin que el se lo ordenara.

-Una cacería.-

El gesto de extrañeza de la mujer se agravó mas.

-¿Y que se supones que vas a cazar, humano?-

-A mi hermano.-

Silencio. Largo y tenso silencio

El demonio de ojos rojos miro hacia una de las paredes y pareció que por un momento miraba a alguien pero Sam estaba seguro de que era su imaginación, al poco la mujer sonrió ampliamente y descruzando los brazos dijo:

-Te escucho.-

-Me llevaras al Infierno, allí buscare a mi hermano y si lo encuentro los dos nos salvamos.-

-¿Y si no?-

-Soy todo tuyo.-

-Ya te he dicho que...-

-Para hacer lo que quieras.-

.-Oh...eso si que es mas interesante...- los ojos rojos le recorrieron el cuerpo de forma lasciva haciéndolo sentirse sucio.

IPor Dean, Sam…por Dean/I

-¿Sabes lo que implica lo que acabas de decir?-pregunto relamiéndose los labios.

-Si...¿Ahí trato?-

La sonrisa de la mujer se ensancho aun mas, el psíquico creía que ya lo tenia, de verdad, casi podía oler el olor del azufre pero se equivoco.

-Antes tenemos que aclarar un par de cosas.-empezó a decir alzando un dedo.

-¿Qué?-

-Viendo que soy yo la que tiene mas las de perder que tu, voy a poner mis propias reglas.-

IMenos que perder...por el amor del cielo, iba a convertirse en la puta de un demonio ¿Había algo peor?/I

-Si consigues ganar, cosa que dudo ¿Te imaginas lo que me harán los demás demonios por dejar libre a los dos hermanos Winchester?-pregunto como si le hubiera leído la mente.

Sinceramente a Sam le importaba bien poco lo que le hicieran, es mas casi se quedaría a contemplarlo siempre y cuando encontrara a su hermano, aun así no dijo nada, solo asintió para hacerle saber que era todo oídos.

-Bajaras al Infierno pero te doy solo tres días para encantarlo.- El único Winchester vivo abrió la boca para protestar pero la demonio continuo con su verborrea. -La cosa no va a ser tan fácil como encontrarlo, daros un tierno abrazo y aparecer de nuevo aquí...-

-¿Por qué no?-gruño el hombre.

-Porque os conozco, Winchester, sois cazadores, sabéis rastrear y estoy segura de que encontrarías a tu hermano aunque estuviera en el mismísimo pozo de las almas.-Ante eso Sam no pudo mas que darle la razón.-Además, resulta que soy una romántica y ese beso que le diste a tu hermano...- la mujer silbo entre dientes y fingió que se estremecía.

-Eso fue...-

-Se reconocer el amor cuando lo veo, Sammy. De echo me produce urticaria.-corto rápidamente.- Así que la cosa quedaría tal que así. Tienes que encontrar a tu hermano en tres días y hacer que el y recuerda, tiene que ser EL el que te bese en los labios porque quiera y no porque tu se lo digas.-

Un momento de silencio en el que el demonio de ojos amarillos creyó oír los engranajes de la mente de su cliente de tanto pensar.

A ver si lo he entendido bien. Si encuentro a Dean y me besa los DOS salimos del infierno, sanos, salvos y vivos. ¿No?.- la mujer asintió con una amplia sonrisa. Sam volvió a sopesar su respuesta, cambio su peso de un pie a otro, balanceándose de delante a atrás. ¿Qué hacer?. Lo de encontrar a su hermano en el Infierno era difícil pero que consiguiera que le diera un beso en la boca...pufff...difícil, difícil.

-Estoy esperando, Sammy.- El diminutivo en boca de aquel ser sonaba terriblemente sucio.

El mas pequeño de los Winchester se acerco a una mesa y garabateo algo rápidamente, demasiado rapido como para que la mujer se pusiera nerviosa al creer que era un pentagrama o algo asi, luego se acerco a ella, haciendo que tuviera que alzar la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos y con una pequeña sonrisa dijo:

-Tres días, un beso de amor...no sabia que los demonios hubieran visto la sirenita.-

Los ojos del demonio brillaron ante el comentario y una sonrisa de medio lado apareció.

-¿Quién crees que le dio la inspiración a los Hermanos Grimm?-No supo porque pero no se sorprendió ante la nueva información.- Y bien, Sam Winchester...¿Ahí trato?.-

El psíquico no respondió con palabras ¿Para que?. Ya sabia como cerraban los tratos esos demonios, no en vano se había pasado los últimos 365 días leyendo sobre ellos. Cerro su gran mano sobre la nuca de la mujer y aplasto su boca contra la de ella, rezando, deseando encontrar pronto a su hermano.

No cayo al suelo fulminado como en un momento pensó que haría, aquella mujer era aun mas malvada de lo que el podía imaginar ya que le contemplo con una sonrisa de satisfacción obsceno mientras se lamía los labios.

-La misma desesperación que cuando tu hermano hizo el pacto.- susurro limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano. Se le encogió el corazón al imaginarse a Dean en una oscura carretera negociando por sus años de vida para que el pudiera vivir. Eso le confirmo que hacia lo correcto. - Vas a ser una buena mascota, Sammy. Por cierto..¿Cómo sabia que estaba aquí? ¿Es que acaso puedes sentirme?-pregunto pasándole las manos por a cintura y apretándose contra el.

-No, solo supuse que estarías aquí para disfrutar de mi dolor.- soltó en un susurro seco. La demonio de ojos rojos sonrió como se le hubiera echado el mejor de los piropos y medio segundo después soltó la cintura del psíquico que cayo muerto al suelo.

Ni llamas, ni quedarse sordo por los alaridos, ni un triste comité de bienvenida.

I-Menuda desilusión.-/Ipensó el mayor de los Winchester subiendo una pequeña montaña que se erguía ante el.

Había despertado hacia unos diez minutos, tirado en un suelo duro y rojizo, no se sorprendió cuando se le escaldo la palma de la mano al tocar la arena.

Supuestamente aquello era el Infierno.

Ojeo los alrededores curioso. Montañas rojas, tierra roja, piedras rojas. Todo muy rojo.

IYa sabes, Dean, el rojo es el color del Diablo./Ipensó para si. Se incorporo con cautela, imaginándose que cuando menos se lo esperara algún ser del inframundo aparecería ante el.

Pero nada paso.

Así que sacudiéndose las manos en los vaqueros empezó a caminar. Recordó que saludo al vació, como si así algún demonio se dignara a aparecer pero tampoco paso nada. Giro sobre si mismo, observando así el entorno. Estaba en una especie de valle donde pequeñas mesetas lo rodeaban por completo.

ITal vez este sea mi infierno./I

Tembló de pies a cabeza, se había preparado durante todo el año para torturas inimaginables y actos a cual mas bárbaro pero...¿Y si lo condenaban a pasar el resto de la eternidad solo? Casi podía imaginarse cogiendo a una de aquellas piedras, bautizándola con el nombre de Wilson y charlando con ella sobre lo que estaría haciendo Sammy.

Sacudió la cabeza. Sam...¿Por qué lo había besado?...y no solo eso ¿Por qué le había devuelto el beso?.

Ese pensamiento sumado al desconcierto de llega al infierno hizo que sus pies se movieran para comprobar si de verdad lo habían condenado a pasar la eternidad en soledad. Observo algunas piedras para empezar a ponerles nombres por si acaso era cierto y casi creyó que había perdido la cordura en los quince minutos que llevaba allí porque lo que había en el suelo era...

I¿¿Sal??/I

Se agacho y cogió un puñado del suelo, lo probo. Efectivamente. Aquel polvo blanco era sal y no cualquiera sino sal de roca. ¿Por eso estaba tan solo?...¿Por qué había caído en una especie de salero del infierno? No creyó que tuviera tanta suerte, aun así se lleno ambos bolsillos del la especia ISolo por si acaso/I Y empezó a subir la maldita meseta intentando por todo los medios no pensar en su hermano y en el estado en que se encontraría pero sinn llegar a conseguirlo.

Había visto a Sam llorar infinidad de veces. Por Jess, por su padre, incluso por Cam, todas y cada una le hizo trizas el corazón pero cuando vio como sus ojos se inundaban en lagrimas por él su corazón se volatilizo, simplemente. No soportaba verlo llorar por el. Dean Winchester no merecía ser llorado, ni siquiera recordado porque era el mayor de los cobardes. Si...eso era, porque si hubiera sido el héroe que Sam creía hubiera tenido los cojones suficientes de seguir adelante sin su hermano o abría encontrado alguna otra manera de hacerlo volver de la muerte que no fuera un estúpido trato. Por eso no se merecía aquellas lagrimas, porque no valía nada.

Con esos pensamientos persiguiéndole llego a la cumbre de la meseta y se quedo maravillado ante lo que veía.

I-Es como el gran cañón del Colorado.- /Ipensó observando el rojo paisaje, hasta el cielo era rojo, le recordaba al ultimo atardecer que vio antes de despertar allí. Tonos rojos, naranjas y amarillos surcaban el cielo. Se sorprendió de no horrorizarse ante tal visión pero su mente lo racionalizo de la mejor de las maneras.- IHe visto cosas tan horribles que ya ni el Infierno me asusta.-/Ipensó con pesar y de repente odio a su padre por cosas que nunca había echado en falta.

Una infancia en donde le tiraría de las coletas a las niñas, un Halloween disfrazado de zombie, tener una novia formal. También odio a su hermano por que si había tenido todo eso. El se había encargado de ello. Sonrió amargamente cuando disfrazo a Sammy de científico loco en Halloween, pintándole aquella mata de pelo de blanco y poniéndole ojeras, Sammy había odiado la noche de todos los santos ese mismo día porque un demonio intento matarlo pero Dean se lo impidió, no recuerda como. Eso lo hizo enfurecer. Algo le pasaba a su mente.

Parecía olvidar cosas.

Como la mirada de felicidad que Sam tenia pintada en los ojos cuando conoció a Jess, estaba segura de que era una buena chica pero ahora solo podía sentir odio por ella. ¿Por qué?...¿Por qué se vestía como una puta para dormir?...

ILlevaba una camiseta de pitufos para provocarlo, para que se fijara en ella./I

Se golpeo la cabeza para expulsar aquellos pensamientos y se horrorizo al darse cuenta de lo que quieran hacerle.

IQuieren que odie a Sammy. No puedo permitirlo, no debo./I

Se esforzó en recordar todo lo bueno de su hermano mientras todo lo que había leído del Infierno aparecía en su mente. Torturas de todo tipo, supuso que eso incluya la psicológica, Genial...no era buen en sicología. Se dijo a mismo que la única manera de luchar que tenia contra aquello era concentrarse en un recuerdo, uno que le hiciera recordar a su hermano tal y como era, con todo el amor que le procesaba.

La imagen de su Sammy abrazándolo mientras lo mecía contra su cuerpo apareció en su mente, sirviendo de bálsamo para su alma.

Volvió a alzar la mirada y contemplo el paisaje. Abría sido precioso de no ser por los gritos y lamentos que se oían de fondo...¿Tan obsesionado había estado como para no oírlos?. Parecía que de repente hubieran encendido una radio en mitad de la noche con un concierto de Metalica a todo volumen.

Una llamarada a lo lejos lo sobresalto y le hizo sonreír.

ISi ahi fuego en el infierno...ahora solo quedan los demonios./I

Los gritos aumentaron, lastimándole los oídos, se percato de que no todos eran de auxilio o suplica, no. Algunos eran risas, macabras pero risas al fin y al cabo. Otros aullaban y otros simplemente eran chillidos como si unas uñas arañaran una pizarra.

El corazón se le paro en seco cuando se giro hacia el ruido y vio una marabunta de demonios correr hacia el.

-Joder.-

CONTINUARA.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

-¿Un consorte?...¿Eso es lo que has estado buscando todo este tiempo?-pregunto Kaazan visiblemente irritado.

Azazel no le respondió. Ladeo la cabeza y vio como su futura mascota espiraba ante sus ojos, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-Estos Winchester son tan, tan tontos.- ronroneo mientras volvía a camuflarse.

-Contesta.- gruño el demonios de ojos azules agarrando el brazo de su hermano.

Azazel lo miro durante un corto periodo de tiempo, degustando el enfado de su pariente, su sonrisa macabra se suavizo un poco y con la delicadeza de una flor cerro la mano sobre la de su hermano, deslizándola por su brazo hasta que consiguió soltarse.

-Claro que si, tonto..pero no un consorte cualquiera.-respondió por fin con la misma voz melosa.

-¿Con un humano?...¿Vas a emparejarte con un humano?-escupió asqueado, señalando con un dedo acusador el cuerpo tendido en el suelo.

-Tu mismo lo has oído Kazaan, no es un humano cualquiera, es un psíquico y uno de lo mas fuertes, ¿sino porque crees que nuestro primo, el de los ojos amarillos tenia tanto interés en el? –

-El era un guerrero, solo pensaba en la guerra, nosotros como tu bien has dicho, no.-

Azazel chasqueo la lengua irritada ante la ineptitud de su hermano. ¿Cómo no podía verlo?.

-Si, no somos guerreros, pero si estrategas, recrimino. Y con un psíquico tan poderoso como el nadie se atreverá a tocarnos.- ronroneo acariciando los labios de Kazaan con la yema de los dedos. Su hermano aparto la mano bruscamente, cerrando sus dedos sobre la frágil muñeca del demonio de ojos rojos que hizo una mueca de dolor, cuando abrió la boca para hablar Azazel se dio cuenta de que hablaba muy en serio:

-Puede que tu te niegues a creerlo, hermanita pero yo soy el demonio superior aquí..- gruño torciéndole la mano.

-¿Insinúas que tu podrías protegerme de los demás demonios?-el tono de voz sonó tan lleno de sarcasmo que parecía que en vez de palabras lanzaba cuchillos.

Los ojos azules brillaron tiñendo sus ojos en un azul marino en clara señal de enfado. Azazel no entendía el enfado de su hermano, debería de alegrarse porque por fin había encontrado a alguien que pudiera protegerla. Gimió cuando la piel de la muñeca empezó a escaldarse por culpa de que su congenere empezaba a ejercer su poder sobre ella. No supo que abría pasado si aquel extraño humano barbudo no hubiera entrado en la habitación interrumpiendo así la concentración de su agresor que en seguida volvió a tener control sobre si mismo.

Ambos observaron en silencio como el nuevo inquilino se agachaba hacia el cuerpo del psíquico y lo mecía de un lado a otro, como si así pudiera despertarlo. Kazaan lleno sus pulmones con aquel aire tan limpio y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no toser, en aquella maldita casa se respiraba tanto amor que creía que iba a darle una embolia, solo el dulce olor de la desesperación apaciguaba las nauseas.

Ladeo la cabeza y miro a su hermana que no apartaba la vista del humano, tenia pintada una extraña sonrisa de placer en el rostro, algo ser removió en el interior del demonio. Azazel era un demonio al que le gustaba disfrutar de las maravillas de la vida. Un atentado terrorista en España, una cruzada santa, engañar a algún insensato que hiciera un pésimo pacto...por Satanás si Israel era su lugar favorito de vacaciones gracias a la violencia que reinaba en el lugar. ¿Cómo era posible que quisiera atarse a un consorte?...y no uno cualquiera sino ¡¡Un psíquico¡¡ Por experiencia sabia que en cuanto esos tipos tocaban el suelo del averno se volvían autenticas maquinas de matar.

Tenia que convencerla de que lo que había pactado era imposible.

Los gritos sin sentidos del barbudo humano le sacaron de sus pensamientos y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que aun tenia agarrada la mano de su hermana.. La soltó con algo mas que asco.

-Tienes trabajo que hacer, Azazel.-ordeno seco.

-Déjame disfrutar un poco mas.- canturreo el demonio de ojos rojos sin apartar la vista del anciano.

-He dicho que te vayas.-Esta vez la orden sonó tajante.

-Esta bien...esta bien...Aguafiestas.- acto seguido se fue en una nube de azufre dejando a Kazaan contemplar en silencio al humano.

-Sam...Sam...¡¡Despierta¡¡ Por favor, muchacho..dime que estas dormido.-imploro el anciano cazador sacudiendo el hombro del chico pero sabia que era inútil. Lo supo nada mas subir los escalones de la entrada y escuchar ese ruido.

IEl ruido de un cuerpo al chocar contra el suelo../I

Aun así se negó a creer lo que su mente le aullaba, incluso cuando abrió la puerta y vio el cuerpo en el suelo, ni siquiera se lo creyó cuando puso la mano sobre el pecho y no sintió ningún latido. Solo se dio cuenta de que en verdad Sam Winchester era igual de idiota que su hermano cuando vio la nota.

Solo un trozo de papel garabateado con letra rápida y casi ilegible era todo el legado de los Winchester o tal vez era la ultima voluntad de un loco.

Bobby lloro amargamente en el suelo de su salón, rodeado de los cuerpos de sus pequeños sobrinos y odiando a Dios por haberse olvidado de bendecir a la familia Winchester por que sin duda después de todo lo que habían pasado no se merecían estar en el infierno.

No supo cuanto tiempo lloro, no se movió del sitio, ni siquiera cuando la artrosis le golpeo los huesos debido a esa incomoda postura, ni cuando los ojos se le secaron de tanto llorar. No movió ni un músculo. Solo lo hizo cuando oyó como el cuerpo de Dean se tensaba con un chasquido por culpa del Rigor Mortis.

Fue ahí cuando se obligo a incorporarse para cumplir la ultima voluntad del pequeño Sammy. No pensó en lo estúpida que era mientras agarraba el cuerpo de Dean y lo arrastraba escaleras abajo, hacia el sótano. Ignoro por completo como su mente le gritaba que los sacara de la casa y los incinerara, no podía hacerlo. Algo le decía que no lo hiciera.

El cuerpo de Sam le costo mas trabajo de bajarlo debido a su tamaño pero aun así lo consiguió pero aun quedaba lo mas duro.

Bobby subió a la cocina y se tomo un par de pastillas para que los huesos no le dolieran tanto, se echo agua en la cara y utilizo un paño sucio para secarse. Por millonésima vez se pregunto porque lo hacia, porque simplemente les prendía fuego y se olvidaba del tema.

El pequeño papel garabateado con la letra de Sam fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta. Sam lo quería...Si hubiera sido a la inversa el también hubiera querido que cumplieran su ultima voluntad.

IAdemás, puedo esperar tres días. Será como...guardar luto../I

Se convenció a si mismo mientras volvía a leer la nota.

ITres días, mantennos a salvo./I Rezaba. Era un mensaje corto y conciso. Muy Winchester, a Bobby no le costo entenderlo.

El anciano suspiro y de repente se sintió terriblemente cansado pero se deshizo del pensamiento con una sacudida de hombros. Puede que el estuviera cansado pero Sam y Dean estaban en el Infierno, así que bien podía aguantar unos minutos mas. Se calzo la gorra con seguridad y se encamino hacia el sótano preguntándose como demonios iba a conseguir meter los cuerpos de aquellos dos fornidos chicos de Texas en el congelador industrial que tenia en el sótano pero completamente decidido a hacerlo.

ICorre, Dean…Corre…../I

Se repetía el cazador sin mirar atrás. I¿Para que iba a hacerlo? Ya sabia lo que le perseguía../I Gruño entre dientes mientras impulsaba todo su cuerpo para saltar una pequeña zanja, se preparo para seguir corriendo en cuanto sus pies tocaran el suelo pero la suerte no estaba de su lado ya que uno de sus pies (el derecho en concreto) piso algo que le hizo resbalar.

IAzufre../I Gruño.

Alzo los brazos para protegerse la cabeza mas por costumbre que por otra cosa ya que si se abría la cabeza no conseguiría morir por que…Ya estaba muerto. Aun así lo hizo ya que supuso que no seria nada divertido pasar toda la eternidad con el cráneo partido en dos y teniendo que meterse el cerebro dentro.

Quiso soltar una carcajada pero una piedra se le clavo en las costillas cortándola de raíz, reboto contra otra y sintió como la pierna se le partía, apretó los dientes para no llorar, sabia que si lo hacia solo conseguiría que sus perseguidores gritaran con mas ansias, bajo la pequeña colina rebotando de un lado a otro, sintió la sangre en su boca y las costillas rotas. Intento pensar en Sam, en que todo esto lo hacia por el, en que seguramente ya estaría casándose con una preciosa chica rubia porque sin duda llevaba años en el Infierno pero a pesar de que ese pensamiento intento darle ánimos a su alma tuvo el efecto contrario.

¿Quién era Sam para disfrutar de una vida que el nunca podría tener?. El era el normal, el que se guiaba por su instinto y no tenia estúpidas pesadillas premonitorias. Maldita Sea, El era el humano. No se merecía eso. Se lo merecía Sam.

INo pienses eso, no pienses eso, Dean...Hiciste esto no solo por Sam sino porque no podías estar solo ¿Recuerdas?../I

Por fin su cuerpo toco el suelo y un gañido lastimero abandono sus pulmones, intento levantarse y de echo lo consiguió pero la pierna rota se doblo en un angulo extraño en cuanto intento dar un paso. Grito de dolor y un sin fin de gritos de ansia le respondieron.

Se repitió a si mismo que Sam no tenia la culpa e intento rememorar el ultimo recuerdo que poseía de el pero ...estaba difuminado. Recordó que sintió el suelo crujir cuando el se desplomo pero no recordaba que el suelo de la casa de Bobby fuera de madera, también los brazos de su hermano rodeándole pero...¿Lo abrazo antes o después de caer?. No lo recordaba...¿Por qué no lo recordaba?...¿Tanto tiempo llevaba en el Infierno?...

Olvido el tema cuando vio como el sol (o lo que quiera que fuera que alumbraba ese lugar) se oscureció, alzo la vista para ver que le tapaba la luz y la sangre se le helo al ver como una docena de demonios se deslizaban por las rocas con las garras alzadas, dispuestos a separarle la piel de los huesos.

Fue la primera vez que Dean Winchester grito desde que llego al Infierno pero estaba seguro que no seria la ultima.

Sam se incorporo rápidamente y ni siquiera se molesto en mirar el entorno. Tenia una misión, tiempo limitado para cumplirla y no solo su alma estaba en juego, sino que también la de Dean.

Comenzó a caminar mirando en derredor, buscando alguna posible pista sobre el paradero de su hermano pero estaba rodeado de montañas...montañas, no...mas bien mesetas.

Maldijo por lo bajo y giro sobre si mismo, tenia que encontrar algo...lo que fuera.

IVamos, Dean, se que no me esperas pero tienes que haberme dejado algo. Alguna pista. Vamos./I

Pero todo era rojo, las montañas, el cielo, la tierra, lo único destacable era ese pequeño reguero de sal que se alejaba de ... I¿Uh?….¿Sal….en el Infierno?/I Eso era como encontrar un crucifijo bocabajo en el cielo. El psíquico bajo la vista y por primera vez desde que llego se dio cuenta de que el suelo donde se encontraba estaba plagado de sal. Observo fijamente el polvo blanco, regañándose a si mismo por haber sido tan impaciente en buscar pistas y rezando por no haber borrado nada. El pacto que hizo no especificaba que le dejaran en el mismo sitio donde Dean había aterrizado así que bien podía estar en la otra punta del Infierno.

Sam se agacho con cautela y acaricio el suelo, buscando alguna pisada característica o algo, se arrastro por aquel suelo lleno de sal sin importarle llenarse las rodillas de la especia, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí tirado pero por el podría haber estado tirado toda la eternidad porque encontró su recompensa.

ILa huella de una mano../I

Quiso soltar un grito de jubilo ante el descubrimiento pero no se lo permitió, estaba en el Infierno y Satán era el Príncipe de las Mentiras, por lo tanto no volvería a cometer la estupidez de ir a atontas y a locas.

Aun así sonrió como un tonto al darse cuenta de que aquella mano era la de su hermano. No sabia como pero lo supo. Era algo con lo que había convivido toda su vida, no importaba donde estuviera Dean si había tocado algo, Sam lo sabia. IPodía sentirlo./I Aunque nunca lo sintió de aquella forma, siempre había sido una especie de palpito, ahora era pura seguridad. Supuso que era debido a la sangre demoníaca que corría por sus venas.

Sus ojos se alzaron, recorriendo el pequeño reguero de sal y entonces recordó la vez que un Wendigo rapto a Dean y este le dejo M&M para que lo siguiera. Esto era lo mismo.

Con el corazón golpeándole en los oídos, se lleno los bolsillos de sal y corrió colina arriba, observo de pasada el paisaje. ITodo rojo, demasiado monocromático./I Pensó. Pero enseguida dejo de hacerlo para concentrarse en aquel camino de sal que de seguro le llevaría a su hermano.

IAguanta, Dean, Aguanta../I

CONTINUARA.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 4

Lau: Gracias me alegro de que te guste, aquí te dejo el siguiente capitulo. Un beso.

Esther: No te comas las uñas. Ya esta aquí el capi, siento tardar tanto en postear...es que ando ajustada de tiempo.

Shinkuchan: Uy que fallo, pensé que era de los Grimm...bueno para la próxima vez lo se U. Si crees que ahora esta interesante, ya veras cuando la cosa vaya avanzando. XD

Darkness: No puedo decirte si se dan el beso o no que sino fastidio la trama...Yo también creo que debería de ir al Infierno a rescatar a Dean...Ainss...lo que nos hace Kripke.

Elizabeth Winchester: Tienes razon, el resumen decia que era un one shot Y en principio iba a ser asi, pero me lie a escribirlo y se me paso modificarlo en el resumen. Lo siento.

Querido anónimo. Viendo que tu me has respondido con tanta vulgaridad te responderé en consecuencia: Mira gilipollas, cuando escribí este ff acababa de terminar la segunda temporada, el simple echo de que lo haya colgado aquí cuando termino la tercera no implica que lleve meses escrito, así que antes de insultar infórmate. Yo te he hablado bien en el coment de antes, incluso le he leído para ver si podría malinterpretarse pero por lo que veo tu prefieres insultar, no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados. Así que ya que eres tan listo, no te molestes en leerme porque estoy segura de que habrá mas fallos de esos. Así te ahorras el tener que corregirme. Gracias por no comentar nunca mas.

CAPITULO 5

Iba a hacer algo que nunca había echo. Ni durante su dura infancia en donde tuvo que hacer de madre, hermano, amigo y medico, ni cuando alcanzo la adolescencia y tuvo que pelearse con sus locas hormonas para pasar de la caza y meterse entre las piernas de mas de una chica, ni cuando Sammy se fue a la universidad, ni siquiera durante ese jodido ultimo año de angustia.

IIba a rendirse./I

Al menos una docena de demonios corrían colina abajo, aullando, gritando, dando palmas ante su nuevo juguete y el estaba solo. ISolo/I. Algo contra lo que había luchado desde que tenia cuatro años.

Los hombros de Dean se hundieron y la barbilla le toco el pecho debido a la impotencia, no solo de no tener un arma que utilizar sino por donde se encontraba. ¿Cómo iba a escapar?...Estaba en el Infierno.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Se había acabado.

Miro su pierna, torcida y rota y se sintió exactamente igual. Solo, siempre solo.

IPapa con su venganza, Sammy con sus estudios y yo...¿Qué tengo yo?./I La respuesta le llego en forma de gruñido. IUn montón de demonios, eso es lo que tengo./I

Una solitaria lagrima se escapo de sus ojos, alzo la cabeza al cielo preguntándose si en otra vida fue una especie de Hittler mientras sentía como la pequeña gota le resbalaba por el cuello y se fundía contra el filo de la camiseta.

Un recuerdo le golpeo con tanta fuerza que casi le tira de espaldas.

I -DEAN, NO...LUCHA...LUCHA, MALDITA SEA. Dean...por favor...lucha...- Su hermano le mecía entre sus brazos.

/I

-Sammy...-una tenue sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Su Sammy lo había abrazado como a aquel osito de peluche que le regalo una noche que tenia miedo a lo que hubiera dentro del armario. Recordó que le había dicho que no se lo dijera a papa pero que ese osito: Teddy. Sino se equivocaba se llamaba así. Le protegería de todos los males. Ambos sabian que Teddy solo era un trozo de trapo pero solo eran unos crios . ¿Qué esperabas?. Además lo importante era el contexto. Lo que en realidad quería Sammy es que lo abrazara, así que cerro sus pequeñas manitas sobre el oso como si su cabeza fuera la cintura de Dean, porque a pesar de no contar con mas de seis añitos, sabia perfectamente que nunca lo abrazaría, no al menos como el necesitaba IComo un niño asustado /I pero...¿Como abrazarlo como tal cuando el...

El recuerdo de lo que le respondió corto ese pensamiento.:

I –No te preocupes, Dean. Yo te protegeré a ti si los monstruos vienen.- /I

Se le encogió el corazón.

Fue la primera vez que su hermano hablo en serio, no levantaba ni medio metro del suelo y ya hablaba de matar monstruos para defenderlo, con aquella mata de pelo cubriéndole gran parte de los ojos y una seguridad que lo dejo pasmado.

I ¿Cómo en nombre de Dios no podía haber echo ese pacto?. /I

Aquel recuerdo hizo que algo dentro de el se moviera. Puede que en los temas familiares y sentimentales fuera un cobarde pero nunca lo había sido ante un trabajo.

I –Si, eso es, Dean...piensa en esto como un laaaaargo trabajo.- /I

Bajo la vista justo a tiempo de ver como el primer de los demonios plantaba los pies en el suelo llano y lo miraba con los ojos de la barbarie. Supo que tenia que darse prisa, no contaría con mas de unos minutos antes de que los "amigos" de su agresor se unieran a la fiesta. Cerro las dos manos alrededor de la pierna rota y palpo la zona, rezando por no equivocarse ya que al igual que había pensado antes su cuerpo ya estaba muerto, lo que sus ojos veían era una proyección astral, lo que en pocas palabras significaba...

-Que no estas rota.-Gruño apretando las manos y haciendo que el hueso volviera a su lugar con un chasquido. Grito y varias lagrimas de dolor rodaron por sus mejillas.- Pero dueles como si lo estuvieras, Zorra.- siseo apoyando la mano en el suelo para ayudarse a levantarse.

Tal y como predijo la pierna obedeció las ordenes y en menos de un segundo ya estaba en pie, flexiono la rodilla y comprobó que iba perfectamente.

I-mmm…esto promete.- /Isonrió mientras se colocaba en su sitio los tres dedos rotos con una mueca de dolor.- I El alma puede ser torturada pero no rota.- /I pensó mientras se mesaba las costillas para colocarlas en su sitio. No supo porque pero le pareció algo terriblemente importante.

ROARRGGGGHHHH

El demonio de largas uñas y cuerpo encorvado se acerco a paso rápido, le recordó a Wendigo y ese pensamiento le llevo de nuevo a Sam.

I- Espero que estés bien, hermano.- /IFue lo ultimo que pensó antes de estampar el puño en la cara del monstruo.

Kazaan observo como el anciano cerraba la puerta de un frigorífico digno de una fabrica de despiece de carne, se meso la barbilla curioso ante aquel gesto. Que el supiera en cuanto un humano moria lo que primero se hacia era avisar a los familiares para luego preparar el cadáver, seguido de un entierro.

Por la información de la que disponía el cazador era la única familia que le quedaban a aquellos insensatos, así que el punto numero uno ya estaba tachado de la lista, tocaba preparar los cadáveres… Entonces.. ¿Por qué meterlos en un congelador?.

El Demonio frunció el entrecejo y dejo que sus ojos se volvieran oscuros, tal vez si le echaba un vistazo al alma del anciano comprendería. ¿Quien sabe? El echo de cazar seres de la noche no significa que sea un alma pura y digna. A lo mejor aquel viejo era un seguidor de alguna de esas religiones en las que creían que si comían la carne de sus familiares, estos siempre vivirían dentro de ellos.

Hizo una mueca cuando la brillante luz apareció.

No le gustaba ver las almas, la mayoría estaban llenas de luz y eso le lastimaban, una tontería de esas del cuerpo de Cristo y todo eso que hacia que cuando un demonio miraba debajo de la superficie de carne y huesos le escocieran los ojos durante un par de días debido al trocito de Dios que vive en ellos. Pero la curiosidad le pudo.

Además no podía decirse que el alma de aquel cazador fuera la mas pura que había visto.

Brillaba, si pero centenares de vetas oscuras poblaban toda su aura.

_-¿Me pregunto que horrores abras visto y echo para que le pase eso?-_pensó convirtiendo sus ojos en una fina línea.

Kazaan observo con atención, separando las capas e intentando averiguar si de verdad aquel hombre era lo que el pensaba.

Vio tristeza. Mucha. Un corte profundo, seguramente por la perdida de la familia o alguien muy amado.

Dudo que esa grieta fuera por culpa de los chicos.

Siguió deslizando la mirada.

Un asesinato que tuvo que cometer para salvar a una pareja de niños. Incendiar una iglesia, hacer demasiadas veces oídos sordos

No...nada de satanismo . Ni de comer la carne para sentirse mas fuerte.

IEntonces...¿Por qué viejo? /IPregunto al hombre que, evidentemente, no lo oyó. I Si no es para comértelos porque.../I Fue entonces cuando lo vio, ahí , escondido bajo varias capas de culpabilidad.

IEsperanza. /I

¿Aquel viejo esperaba de verdad que los dos chicos escaparan del Infierno?. Nego con la cabeza sin poder creérselo. ¿Por eso dios los amaba tanto?...¿Por su esperanza?.

IEso es estúpido. /I Gruño al anciano mientras se giraba dispuesto a irse pero con una pequeña idea rondándole la cabeza.

Sam apretaba el paso sin apartar los ojos del reguero de sal. Intentaba pensar que cada paso avanzado era un paso mas cerca de su hermano, se lo repetía como si fuera una especie de mantra:

I _-Otro paso, otro paso y pronto podré verlo.-_ /I

Toda esperanza murió cuando el fino camino de sal terminaba de forma repentina a la falda de una montaña.

-¿Donde esta?...¿Dónde esta?...- El psíquico movió los ojos de un lado a otro mientras andaba en círculos, rodeando la base con el corazón encogido y una plegaria en los labios. –MIERDA.-grito pateando una pequeña piedra al comprender que habia perdido el rastro.- Supongo que era demasiado fácil. ¿Verdad?- gruño alzando la vista al cielo rojo.

Quiso gritar de ira y frustración pero se aguanto las ganas, ya tendría tiempo de patalear cuando volviera a casa de Bobby, ahora tenia que trabajar. Así que como su padre le enseño cuando tan solo tenia seis añitos, se agacho y empezó a inspeccionar el terreno.

Dean se sacudió las manos visiblemente satisfecho y decepcionado a la vez. Aquellos demonios no le habían durado mas que algunos tarados en una pelea de bar. Aunque tal vez el sorprenderlos con los nudillos llenos de sal de roca fue bastante ayuda.

Observo como uno de ellos movía un brazo de forma espasmódica y se dio cuenta de que tenia que conseguir mas sal.

Empezó a caminar en dirección donde se había despertado, en donde encontró kilos y kilos de sal. Arrastro su pierna dolorida mientras rebuscaba en su mente el porque se encontraba en el Infierno. Sabia que era por algo importante, algo que realmente valía la pena.

Pero no lo recordaba.

Se encogió de hombros mientras continuo su avance asumiendo que si estaba alli era porque realmente había echo algo malo. ¿Quien sabe?. Lo mismo era un asesino y no lo recordaba.

CONTINUARA


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 4

Hola gente.

Antes que nada:

Esther: gracias por comentar. "Vittorio". No lo he leido, en las sagas vampiricas de Anne Rice me quede en Menoch (no recuerdo si se escribe asi) pero gracias por tu recomendación. Estare ojo avizador por si lo veo.

Segundo:

Quiero compartir con vosotros este coments porque la verdad es que no tiene desperdicio. No solo porque este "personajillo" es tan cobarde que prefiere comentar como anónimo, sino que además me tacha de perdedora, pervertida y un sin fin de cosas mas que prefiero que leais. Ah...y se me olvidaba, no solo me llama a mi, sino a todos los que nos gusta Wincest

Todo lo negrita es de este personaje. lo que esta en parentesis es mi respuesta. Si alguien quiere responder, por mi que no se corte.

**y quien eres tu para decirme donde comentar y donde no**, (pues fíjate tu que soy la que lo escribe y precisamente decía esto para evitar problemas, pero veo que te da exactamente igual) **en lo que a mi respecta, tu fic solo tenia esa falla (anda, mira que bien, podré dormir esta noche XD), además, si no lo tenias escrito desde antes hubieras tenido tiempo de corregir tu error** (corregir...¿Pero tu estas tonto o te entrenas?. Si hiciera lo que dices tendría que rescribir todo el fic y no tengo tiempo además a mi me gusta como esta y como YO soy la que lo escribe pos se queda así. Lo mismo tu tienes tiempo libre así que...ya sabes, menos criticar e insultar y mas escribir),** LOSER** (¿Perdedora?? Jaujauauajau..no sabes lo que me he reído con esta parte. Ya veo que eres mu fisno tu para hablar en tu propio idioma, fíjate si eres fino que hasta insultas en ingles. Yo como no soy tan fina te lo digo en la lengua de Cervantes que mola mas: CAPULLO.) .**así que como te dije antes, pendejo a mi no me haces** (Yo a ti no te hago nada, membrillo. Aunque tu a mi si; Mucha gracia XD), **a parte de que me molestan los Wincest**, (¿Y que coño haces leyendo wincest? ¿Es que eres masoquista a parte de gilipollas?. Amos si al final el pendejo vas a ser tu )**quien sabe que tiene en la cabeza la gente como tu que escribe estas cochinadas** (uy...si yo te contara lo que tengo...infinidad de cochinadas mas...cuando quieras te escribo un ff de lo mas guarro y con "aparatos" jaujaujajjajajaj. Es que me descojono contigo tío), **por mi PUDRETE EN EL INFIERNO CON TUS COCHINADAS **(pos mira tu por donde, si en el Infierno no ahí gente como tu que se dedica a insultar y que es mas tolerante ...pos encantada. XD) **PERO DEJA A LOS WINCHESTER EN PAZ**. (Amos a ver, alma de cántaro...la clave de todas estas cochinadas como tu las llamas es: FICCIÓN. A ver si aprendemos a diferenciar la realidad de lo ficticio que por lo que estoy leyendo la cosa esta jodia.)

¿Sabes, querido anónimo? Viendo lo bien que me lo he pasado leyendo tu post, lo que me he reído y lo que se ha partido toda la peña que conozco leyéndolo, he cambiado de opinión. Postea, comenta y di todo lo que tu quieras que yo te contestare en la misma medida. Ainss...si es que...como dice el refrán en la Viña del Señor tiene que haber de to.

Bueno, Gente, aquí os dejo el siguiente capi..espero que os guste (aunque se a uno que no le va a gustar jauauajuajauajau).

CAPITULO 6

.

Dean observo como el cielo pasaba de rojo brillante a naranja pálido seguido de un granate oscuro.

-Precioso/_- _pensó mientras se dejaba caer sobre la pared de la cueva que había encontrado como refugio.

Había estado andando durante unas cuantas horas, intentando recordar quien y que era antes de la pelea de los demonios y siempre pasaba lo mismo. Justo cuando ya creía que estaba a punto de saberlo, la respuesta se le escapaba como si intentara retener agua entre los dedos.

En principio pensó que no era muy importante. Estaba en el Infierno, lo cual significaba que era uno de los malos, I_aunque curiosamente no se sentía como tal,_ /Ipero de repente sintió la gran necesidad de averiguarlo. Era como si una voz en su interior le repitiera una y otra vez que recordara.

Se sentó en una roca cercana sin dejar de mirar el cielo, intentando relajarse pero eso era algo imposible en donde se encontraba. Pero aquella pequeña vocecita le insistia, una y otra vez.

_Recuerda Dean, recuerda. _

Pero…¿Recordar que?...

Se golpeo la cabeza con las palmas de las manos mientras aquella voz le golpeaba como un martillo, constante y contundente. Apretó los ojos, en un vano intento de poder silenciar aquel cántico macabro sobre recordar pero solo consiguió que le doliera la cabeza.

Resoplo fastidiado y se llevo una de las manos a los bolsillos rezando por encontrar allí algo que le sirviera para recordar. Encontró unos M&M, un crucifijo y un papel con un algo garabateado.

Se guardo el crucifijo en el bolsillo de la camisa preguntándose que demonios hacia eso allí. ¿Seria cura?. Se sentó imaginándose delante de un pulpito, hablándole a un montón de feligreses pero enseguida descarto la idea. Si era cura…¿Por qué estaba en el Infierno?.

Abrió el paquete de caramelos y empezó a comer uno a uno, la bolsa estaba medio vacía, así que decidió hacerlo despacio. Rodó los ojos en cuanto el chocolate se derritió en la boca, por fin algo bueno. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo cuando se pregunto si por tener algo bueno en el Infierno, este le devolvía un castigo mil veces peor.

Miro en derredor y se guardo el paquete en el bolsillo trasero del vaquero, no tenia ganas de descubrir si ese pensamiento era cierto o no. Una vez desprovisto de su pasatiempo, decidió centrar su atención en aquel pequeño papelito arrugado. Lo desplegó con sumo cuidado y utilizo la pierna para poder alisarlo.

Leyó con atención la única palabra que en ella había escrita.

_Sammy. _

Leyó dos veces la palabra, moviendo los labios pero sin hacer ruido. La voz que le decía que recordaba le llamaba por el nombre de Dean, así que era de dos dedos de frente suponer que era su nombre, así que …si el era Dean…. ¿Quién demonios era Sammy?

Se encogió de hombros mentalmente. Ya lo averiguaría, mañana. Ahora estaba demasiado cansado, había oscurecido tanto que prácticamente no se veía las manos. Se levanto con cautela y arrastro la mano por la pared de piedra que era la cueva, la había inspeccionado antes así que sabia que no caería en algún agujero oscuro, ando cinco pasos y barrio el suelo con el pie, limpiando las pocas piedras que allí había.

Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando la espalda toco la tierra, el suelo no solo estaba duro sino que al parecer si había echo una herida que dolía como ella sola. Intento acomodarse boca arriba pero entre el dolor punzante y esa maldita voz que le insistía que recordara, le resulto imposible. Maldijo por lo bajo y tanteo el suelo en busca de una piedra lo suficientemente grande para apoyar la cabeza, tardo cinco minutos en encontrarla pero lo consiguió.

Con un gran suspiro se acomodo de lado, abrazándose a si mismo, consiguiendo que el dolor punzante de la espalda desapareciera y apoyo el cráneo en la dura superficie de roca.

_-__Seguramente me levantare con dolor de cuello__.- _Pensó mientras una pequeña sensación de familiaridad le decía que no era la primera vez que dormía en un estado parecido. -I_Tal vez era cazador_/I_-_ fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

Sammy maldijo por lo bajo. La cosa no estaba hiendo nada bien. Había pensado continuar con la búsqueda durante toda la noche si hacia falta pero no contó con la mala suerte de que en cuanto anocheciera el Infierno se apagaran como la cárcel que debía ser. Casi parecía que los demonios obligaban a las almas a descansar para que el día siguiente estuvieran frescas y continuar con la tortura.

Apretó los dientes, deseando poder darle una patada a alguna cosa pero ni siquiera veía su propio pie, ni que contar el contorno. Con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos se agacho y tanteo el suelo para encontrar un lugar llano y a ser posible que no fuera un camino transitable de demonios, tampoco quería alejarse mucho de donde estaba ya que había vuelto a encontrar el rastro de Dean, no era nada apreciable solo media huella pero considerando las circunstancias era como si el cielo se hubiera abierto.

Encontró una grieta lo suficientemente grande como para que el pudiera tenderse y poder descansar. Se deslizo dentro de ella pensando como era posible que aun no hubiera visto ni un solo demonio. El era un alma por lo tanto debería de tener a unos cuantos demonios persiguiéndole. Para inflingirle dolor, tortura, sufrimiento….ese tipo de cosas. Pero la verdad era que quitando algún que otro grito de desesperación y alaridos de algo que nunca fue humano, nada pero absolutamente nada se había cruzado en su camino.

_Eso si que es raro._

Pensó llevándose las manos detrás de la cabeza para que le sirvieran de almohada, tal vez lo que le dijo el demonio de ojos amarillos era cierto y el estaba echo para estar allí, porque la verdad era que se sentía no bien, pero si bastante normal en aquel sitio. Ni siquiera había empezado a sentir la típica desesperación de estar en el Infierno, ¡¡Si ni siquiera estaba nervioso¡¡

Se removió incomodo, deseando que ya fuera de día por un lado y temiéndolo por otro. Ya había pasado un día y ni siquiera sabia si estaba cerca de su hermano.ISi al menos pudiera seguir la búsqueda por la noche/I. Refunfuño molesto. Intento acomodarse dentro de aquella grieta mientras intentaba no pensar en lo que le haría hacer el demonio de ojos rojos, se sorprendió bastante al darse cuenta de que le importaba bien poco lo que pudiera hacerle, lo que de verdad le dolería seria el no poder sacar a Dean de allí.

Inspiro aire, diciéndose a si mismo que mañana lo encontraría.

Mañana. Prometió a la noche.

Bobby se despertó mas temprano de lo normal y sin siquiera ponerse la bata bajo al sótano con el corazón en un puño. No sabia que iba a encontrarse cuando abrió la puerta, de echo ni siquiera pensó que iba a encontrarse. Solo bajo los escalones de tres en tres, ignorando las incesantes ganas de orinar.

Corrió como una quinceañera hasta la puerta y alargo la mano como si al otro lado le esperara su cantante favorito. Cogió el picaporte y jalo con fuerza, repitiéndose una y otra vez que la familia Winchester era especialista en sorprenderlo, tiro con fuerza de la puerta, imaginándose a Sam encogido de frió y Dean protestándole porque ya era hora de que bajara a abrir la puta puerta.

El aire helado le golpeo el rostro y una fina nube de condensación se formo ante sus ojos. Casi podía oírlos, estaba seguro.

El corazón dejo de latir rápido cuando vio el fondo del congelador.

Sam apoyado contra la pared, como si estuviera echándose una cabezadita en la congelada habitación debido al caluroso bochorno que hacia fuera, Dean apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro como si estuviera de acuerdo con su hermano.

Los hombros del anciano se dejaron caer ante la desagradable sorpresa, cerro la puerta sin apartar la vista de los dos cuerpos y arrastrando los pies se encamino al almanaque que reposaba colgado en la pared, justo al lado del armario de las armas. De repente sintió frió, mucho, mucho frió, sintió la piel de gallina y por un momento deseo subir las escaleras y volver a meterse en la cama. Tuvo que obligar a su rígidos dedos a coger el rotulador, quitarle el tapón fue un autentico acto de coraje que se desvaneció en cuanto tacho el primer día de los tres.

Se desplomo en el suelo y empezó a llorar como un niño pequeño.

Sam tuvo que hacer auténticos juegos malabares para salir de la grieta donde se había metido. Gruño al arañarse la cadera con una de las rocas pero le importó bien poco si conseguía salir de aquel claustrofóbico agujero.

Se arrastro sin mucha gracia, como si fuera un bebe aprendiendo a gatear, por un momento se imagino a Dean a su lado, partiéndose de risa ante lo patoso que podía llegar a ser. Eso le sirvió para apretar los pies con mas ganas y empujarse fuera, sintió la piel llenándose de sudor y como los dedos se le arañaban por culpa de la dura roca.

Cuando por fin consiguió salir estaba completamente lleno de tierra. Se golpeo un brazo y una fina capa de polvo se desprendió de su cuerpo, gruño y empezó a sacudirse con mas fuerza mientras maldecía todo lo que veía. Las montañas rojas, la tierra roja, el sol rojo...Joder, estaba empezando a odiar el puñetero color rojo. De todas formas no todo era de ese tono, también había algunos toques de amarillo como el azufre que reposaba en una piedra que había a su derecha o una mancha negra (que no quería saber lo que era) pegada en una pared de roca y claro esta.. Dean que salía de una cueva que... ¿Eh?...¿Dean?...

El corazón de Sam dio un vuelco en el sitio al ver como su hermano estiraba los brazos por encima de la cabeza y se esperezaba, adormilado. Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del psíquico, ni el Infierno podía con su hermano. Con la excitación recorriéndole el cuerpo empezó a correr colina abajo, sin poder creerse que había pasado la noche al lado de su superhéroe personal sin enterarse. Deseo poder volar para llegar antes a su lado aun así solo se conformo con gritar su nombre.

-¡¡DEAN.¡¡-

El mayor de los Winchester se volvió en ese momento al oír como alguien lo llamaba.

CONTINUARA.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 4

CAPITULO 7

Dean observo como un chico corría colina abajo a su encuentro sin moverse. Vio como cayo de un salto sobre el suelo de tierra roja y un sin fin de polvo se escapaba de su cuerpo, por un momento le pareció que había salido de las mismas entrañas de la tierra. El alto joven continuo corriendo hacia el. Se maravillo de cómo alguien tan grande pudiera moverse tan rápido. El chico prácticamente le sacaba una cabeza. Arqueo una ceja al darse cuenta de que reía como un histérico.  
_-Uno que se ha vuelto loco-. _pensó divertido.

Chasqueo la lengua y se riño a si mismo ante ese pensamiento. No sabia quien era antes pero tenia claro que no era motivo de alegría el que un pobre alma descarriada hubiera perdido la cordura.  
El joven siguió corriendo y no aminoro la marcha. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar.

El corazón del cazador dio un vuelco cuando noto los grandes brazos del desconocido rodeándole los hombros, sintió el calor de aquel gran cuerpo, el esternón clavándose le en el pecho. Se estremeció de forma involuntaria, como si ya conociera aquel gran cuerpo. No supo porque pero una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios pero esta murió cuando unos labios se cerraron sobre sus mejillas, si solo hubiera sido eso puede que lo hubiera dejado pasar ya que estaba seguro de que no solo el era el que poblaba el Infierno y vete a saber cuanto tiempo llevaba aquel joven solo y atormentado. Si hubiera sido al contrario seguramente el habría echo lo mismo al ver que no se encontraba solo. Pero claro, aquel gigante no se conformo con eso y le beso la frente, los párpados, reacciono cuando casi tenia la boca encima de la suya.

_Lo empujo. _Y sin saber porque su cuerpo sintió un frió atroz al separarse.  
-Mira, tío, se que el Infierno puede volver loca a mucha gente pero a mi todavía no me ha vuelto tanto.- gruño limpiándose la cara y fulminándolo con la mirada. No estaba tan desesperado como para "eso".  
El joven parpadeo con la boca entreabierta y medio segundo después resoplo divertido.

-Vamos, Dean.- el cazador dio un respingo al oír su nombre ¿Es que acaso es chaval lo conocía?- Acabo de cruzar medio Infierno para encontrarte ¿y ni siquiera me vas a dejar darte un abrazo decente cuando lo hago?-sonrió cruzándose de brazos.  
El mayor de los Winchester entrecerró los ojos hasta convertirlos en dos finas rendijas y cambio su peso de un pie a otro. Aquel chico lo miraba como si lo conociera, mucho. No solo lo supo por el tono de voz que utilizaba, sino por la forma de comportarse, parecía que prácticamente llevaban toda una vida juntos, además, también estaba la parte en la que se lo comía a besos. _Si, decididamente esa parte era la que mas le había convencido sobre lo de que se conocían. _  
_-Ay, Dios mío. _-Se dijo golpeándose la frente. _-¿Estoy en el Infierno porque soy gay?.Vamos, no me jodas.-_quiso soltar una risa seca ante ese comentario pero el extraño se lo impidió.  
-¿Estas bien?-  
Dean abrió la boca para responder que claro que estaba bien, acababa de descubrir que era gay, al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que seguramente el seria el activo ya que aquel chico de mirada dulce y pelo revuelto tenia pinta de que...

-¿Dean?- pregunto cauteloso dando un paso adelante mientras alzaba el brazo para tocarlo. Nunca lo consiguió ya que el mayor de los Winchester se aparto de un salto.

-¿Nos conocemos?-susurro alzando las manos para que no lo tocara, no estaba al cien por cien seguro de si era gay o no, así que mejor asegurarse.  
La boca del joven se torció en una mueca que mezclaba el horror y el miedo a partes iguales.

_Bienvenido al Infierno, chico. _Susurro su mente.

-¿No me recuerdas?-fue casi un chillido. _Si, definitivamente si era gay el era el activo. _  
-¿Debería?-hizo una mueca de superioridad.

El gigante que tenia delante de el se señalo así mismo con las manos y forzó una sonrisa mientras tartamudeaba no sabia que historia de un pacto hacia echo un año pero Dean no le entendía, en parte por que tartamudeaba y hablaba a la carrera y en parte porque lo que decía no tenia sentido. ¿Para que iba a querer hacer el un pacto con el diablo?...¿Es que era un adorador de Satán?.  
-Soy Sammy.-  
Esa frase la entendió perfectamente.

-¿¿Sammy??-pregunto y sin su permiso su mano viajo al interior del bolsillo del pantalón, cerrándose sobre el pequeño papel.

-Si...-respondió dando otro paso hacia delante que Dean retrocedió.- ¿Te acuerdas?...Por favor, dime que te acuerdas.- los ojos del joven brillaron ante esa posibilidad. Al cazador se le rompió el corazón cuando comprendió que tenia que decirle la verdad.  
-Lo siento.-  
La esperanza que hasta hacia tan solo unos segundos brillaban en los ojos café del joven se extinguió ante Dean que se sintió terriblemente mal. Quiso darle un abrazo y decirle que no se preocupara, que todo estaba bien, pero no lo hizo. En cambio se mordió los labios y se golpeo un muslo con el puño, dejando que el silencio los envolviera por completo.  
Dejo que unos minutos pasaran pero viendo que allí no tenia nada que hacer decidió reemprender el camino.  
No dio ni un paso cuando aquella maldita voz de que tenia que recordar volvió a golpear en su mente. Se llevo una mano a la frente, maldiciendo aquella insistente vocecita y cayendo, por primera vez, en la cuenta de que había permanecido en silencio desde que el tal Sammy había aparecido.  
Alzo la mirada preguntándose si el era el responsable de aquel suceso pero el joven ni siquiera se había movido del sitio.  
_-Será este lugar. _–se dijo así mismo.-Será mejor que continué con mi camino. Un placer conocerte, Sammy.-una extraña sensación de familiaridad le recorrió el cuerpo al decir el nombre pero se la sacudió enseguida. Tenia que encontrar la sal para seguir con vida o en su defecto lo mas entero posible.  
Pero al igual que la primera vez no dio ni un paso, solo que esta vez fue el gran cuerpo del joven el que le impidió avanzar.  
-¿Dónde vas?- el tono de urgencia le hizo alzar la mirada, encontrándose con esos ojos avellana que parecían suplicar...¿pero suplicar que?  
_Un beso. _

Dean parpadeo y miro de un lado a otro al oír eso, por un momento le pareció que alguien le había susurrado en el oído.

-¿Dean?-

-¿Has dicho algo?-pregunto sin dejar de mirar por encima del hombro.

-Pregunte a donde ibas.-  
El cazador se acaricio la lengua con los labios al comprender que no había nadie en los alrededores, solo el y el tal Sammy. Asi que supuso que el Infierno volvía a hacer de las suyas.  
-Voy a por sal. Hay un yacimiento cerca de aquí...-alzo la mano para señalar el sitio pero el joven le corto mientras miraba por encima del hombro, mirando donde el señalaba.  
-Si, lo se. Gracias a eso te encontré.-cuando volvió a mirarlo el psíquico tenia pintada una dulce sonrisa en el rostro. Una ceja arqueada por parte de Dean fue lo único que obtuvo por respuesta.- Debes tener un agujero en los bolsillos.-

El cazador parpadeo ante ese comentario y sin mirarlo se llevo las manos a los bolsillos de los vaqueros, la derecha se topo con el papelito arrugado pero la izquierda. Dean sonrio cuando el dedo indice le rozo el muslo.  
-Bueno, vale.- dijo seco al ver la sonrisa bobalicona que se le formaba a su nuevo compañero en el rostro. No sabia porque pero le ponia terriblemente nervioso. Algo dentro de el deseaba alargar las manos y tocarlo y a la vez ese mismo algo le decía que no podía hacerlo. Odio esa dualidad que se formo en su interior.-Yo me voy a por sal, no se que harás tu.- gruño alzando una mano para hacerle saber que no le importaba mientras se encaminaba hacia la colina pero tampoco avanzo mucho ya que aquel pesado volvió a cortarle el paso.

-Espera...espera...- alzo los brazos y resoplo apartándose un mechón de cabello de los ojos que volvió a caer en el mismo sitio. A Dean le picaron los dedos ante el deseo, no de apartar aquel cabello sino de enredarlo entre sus dedos.  
-¿Qué?-gruño apartándose del tal Sammy que había entrado dentro de su espacio personal. Por un momento odio al muchacho, no porque le cayera mal (como caerle mas si ni siquiera lo conocía) sino porque debido a el la tesis de que estaba en el Infierno por ser gay cobraba mas fuerza. Su mente soltó un juramento, le gustaba mas la idea de ser un asesino a sueldo.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?-pregunto con voz de niño pequeño y ...Dios...aquellos ojos...ojos de cachorro abandonado.

Dean abrió la boca para decirle un gran No con mayúsculas pero de su boca salió algo completamente diferente:  
-Claro. - _Mierda. _

CONTINUARA.


	8. Chapter 8

JAUJAUAJAAUA...Espera, espera que esto se merece una sonora carcajada...JAUJAUJAJAJAJAU... Aqui os dejo la respuesta de nuestro queridisimo anonimo que ahora a parte de perdedora (en ingles que es muy culto el) me llama cobarde. Ains...si es que no tiene desperdicio.

**Mira mocosa si no eres lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarme tu sola**,¿TU? ¿Tu, me dices a mi que no soy valiente? ajauajuajau...que me parto de la risa. No soy yo el que se pone a insultar sin dar la cara y camuflado en el anonimato. **no vales la pena, ni tu, ni tus fics** ¿Ahora que te he respondido no valgo la pena?...vaya, pos que desilusion mas grande jaujauajajja. **para Jakestupido y Elizabet tarada, no se metan en donde no les incunbe, por que gente como ustedes y los otros malditos que leen este fic y los malditos escritores de Wincest, me dantanto asco, tan podrida han de tener la cabeza que escriben estas babosadas . **Tio, tia, cosa (que ya no se lo que eres o mejor como llamarte) aqui postea el que quiere que pa eso es un foro libre en donde, gracias al cielo, no ahi mucha gente como tu. Y si tu puedes decir todas esas capulladas de nosotros, nosotros podemos decir de ti lo que nos salga del alma. GILIPOLLAS. **la proxima vez que me contestes un mensaje, asegurate de hacerlo por tucuenta, no metas ha nadie mas, que vas a hacer que los pobres tarados, (como Elizabeth y Jake) paguen las concecuensias de tus actos. **Es gracioso que digas esto cuando tu fuiste el primero en meter a todos los que escribimos wincest, llamandonos cochinos y todo eso, pero sabes lo que te digo...que me basto yo sola pa responderte (como puedes ver). Asi que nada...tu sigue, a ver con que burrada me sales ahora.

**idiota, otra cosa, si no te gusta el ingles no es mi problema, . **mas insultos...que facilidad de palabras tienes, hijomio. A lo mejor por eso no escribes ff porque te gusta tanto el ingles que solo escribes asi JAUAJUAJAUAU...y no es que no me guste, tontaina. Es que me enorgullezco de mi idioma, no como tu. ajaujauaauajua...ains que diver es esto.

Bueno, ahora a otras cosas mas agradables.

Jadekalan: Aqui tienes la actualizacion. Lo peor..peor no se...pero que te muerdas las uñas...eso si XD espero que te lo pases bien leyendo.

Elizabeth Winchester: pensaba hacerte caso y no responderle pero ahora no solo se ha metido conmigo, sino que encima os llama cosas bastante feas a ti y a Jadekalan y no veia justo quedarme callada. sobre todo cuando vosotros lo unico que habeis echo ha sido mostrarme vuestro apoyo. Si crees que el capi anterior estuvo interesante, ya veras el siguiente.

bechitos, mentes pervs xD

CAPITULO 8

- _Los humanos no aprenden _- Pensó El Demonio de Ojos Rojos mirando a su nueva victima.  
Se pregunto que le pedirían esta vez. ¿Riquezas? ¿Fama?¿Mujeres?. Reprimió un bostezo. Aquello era tan terriblemente aburrido...Aunque, no siempre se tenía la oportunidad de jugar con sus clientes como en aquellos días. La verdad era que estaba ansiosa porque pasaran los dos días que lo separaban de su nueva mascota.  
Sam Winchester.  
No sabía si ansiaba más su cuerpo o sus poderes. Si le hubieran preguntado antes no habría dudado en responder que esos anchos hombros y esa quijada fuerte la enloquecían pero después de la charla con su hermano...Digamos que había empezado a barajar la posibilidad de darle un uso mas practico al psíquico. Sonrió abiertamente, sin percatarse de que el pobre insensato que tenia delante se estremecía.  
¿Cuanto tiempo hacia que no se sentía así de viva por dentro?.  
-Quiero hacer un trato.- una voz temblorosa la arranco de sus pensamientos, devolviéndola a la realidad.  
-¿Y que quieres a cambio?-pregunto fingiendo interés. Ya llevaba demasiado tiempo en ese negocio y calaba rápidamente a las personas y por lo que veía aquel tipo iba a pedirle algo referente a mujeres. Aunque no con todos tenia ese buen ojo, Dean Winchester la sorprendió a base de bien ¿Que tipo de humano vendería su alma para revivir a su hermano a cambio de solo un año de vida?. La verdad era que cuando le propuso el trato creyó que nunca lo aceptaría. Pero lo hizo, tuvo que reconocer que fue una sorpresa muy grata pero mejor fue la oferta de su hermano.  
_Sammy, Sammy, Sammy...muy pronto te arrepentirás de ese trato. _  
Pensó recreándose en todas las cosas que le haría en cuanto fuera suyo.  
Se obligo a concentrarse en su nuevo cliente cuando lo sintió. Un frió helado le recorrió la espina dorsal haciéndole cerrar los ojos, un suspiro que se convirtió en vahoo se escapo de sus labios. Aquella sensación de miedo era tan deliciosa que la devolvía a su infancia de cuando era solo un pequeño demonio.  
Le costo unos minutos sobreponerse.  
-¿Que haces aquí, Kazaan?-pregunto mirando por encima del hombro.  
El simple echo de que su hermano se deslizara fuera de las sombras dejándose ver por un humano fue toda una sorpresa, lo que no lo fue tanto fue la reacción del Neanderthal. Salir corriendo, aterrorizado.  
Puede que ella hiciera oídos sordos a lo cruel y despiadado que pudiera ser su hermano demoníaco, pero es que no se podía resistir, tal vez por esas reglas no escritas que dicen que los hermanos deben chinchar a sus mayores. Pero la verdad era que Kazaan podía ser de lo más cruel si se proponía, a parte de un estratega estupendo. Por eso se extraño tanto cuando lo vi aparecer. Los estrategas conspiran en la sombra, no dan la cara.  
-¿Así saludas a tu querido hermano, Azazel?-pregunto tan serio como siempre mientras volvía a atusarse el cabello.

-No era un saludo, era una pregunta. ¿Que haces aquí y dejándote ver por un humano?- el demonio hizo una mueca ante la ultima parte de la pregunta, dejando claro que lo no le había echo nada de gracia que el hombre lo viera. La mujer apretó la mandíbula, si Kazaan había echo algo parecido era porque algo iba mal.  
-He venido para preguntarte cuanto deseas tener a psíquico.-  
Si el simple echo de descamuflarse le hizo desconfiar pero si a eso le sumaba aquella pregunta ya era clara señal para conectar la alarma interior que poseía. A Kazaan no le había echo nada de gracia que se interesara por el menor de los Winchester . Así que…¿A que venia ahora ese repentino interés?  
-Eres mi hermana y, muy a mi pesar, protegerte es mi deber.- respondió como si hubiera formulado la pregunta abiertamente.  
Azazel dudo por unos minutos, no sabiendo muy bien lo que debía decir. La verdad era que el psíquico le gustaba bastante pero...¿Como decírselo al elitista de su hermano.?  
Kazaan paseo mirando su alrededor, entrelazando sus manos detrás de la espalda como si estuviera dando un relajante paseo por la naturaleza, espero pacientemente a que su hermana se decidiera a responder. Paso un minuto y nada salió de sus labios, así que decidió que lo mejor seria que hiciera lo que había venido a hacer y continuara con sus cosas. A pesar de lo que ella creía era un demonio muy ocupado.  
-Si te digo esto es porque el psíquico a encontrado al cazador.-Azazel dio un respingo en el sitio.  
-Eso no es posible, solo ha pasado un día.- intento racionalizar.  
kazaan soltó una risita seca y sin dejar de pasear a su alrededor continuo hablando:  
-Tu misma lo dijiste. Los Winchester son buenos rastreadores. ¿Tanto dudabas que fuera a encontrarlo?- Azazel se mordió el labio inferior visiblemente disgustada. Sabia que Sam iba a encontrar a su hermano pero...¿Tan rápido?..Solo habían pasado unas horas desde que lo mando al Infierno. Era verdad que allí abajo el tiempo transcurría de forma diferente pero aun así...Solo unas horas.- Ahora Dean se encuentra en la fase de no recordar nada.-  
La mujer demonio sonrió ante la nueva información.  
-Entonces no ahí nada por lo que temer.- respondió con una sonrisa que murió ante la expresión de su interlocutor. ¿Por qué la miraba así?. El Infierno constaba de varias fases y una de ellas era la de olvidar todos lo detalles de su vida anterior para poder castigarle con todo tipo de cosas. Era una fase muy efectiva, prácticamente se podría convencer a un sacerdote de que estaba allí por pederastia, aunque su pecado hubiera sido otro completamente diferente.  
-¿Estas segura de eso?- Azazel abrió la boca pero su hermano la ignoro por completo, empezó a hablar bajo goleándose la barbilla con el dedo índice.- Conozco a los humanos mejor que tu hermanita. Según tu, entre esos hermanos hay algo mas que amor fraternal...Así que...¿Que le impedirá a Dean besar a Sam si no tiene conocimiento de su emparentamiento?.- El demonio de ojos rojos tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que su mandíbula no cayera abierta. Kazaan sonrió maléfico.- El cazador puede pensar sin ningún problema que eran pareja y...- no termino la frase.  
Azazel se quedo helada ante aquel razonamiento tan obvio y se riño a si misma por no haber pensado ella misma en eso. Dean era un hombre muy pasional, que actuaba según el corazón. Bien lo sabia ella, ya que el pacto se hizo debido al gran dolor emocional que sentía.  
Lo cual significaba que las probabilidades de Sam habían aumentado en una proporción que no le gustaba nada, ya que el cazador sentía demasiado amor por el psíquico.  
-Tengo que hacer algo.- soltó mientras hacia el ademán de irse.  
-No puedes.-la freno su hermano.  
-¿Como que no puedo?-casi chillo.- ¿Es que no entiendes lo que pasa?. Si Dean besa a su hermano estoy perdida. Todos los demonios querrán matarme o algo peor, tendré que buscar protección inmediata y...-  
-Eres tu la que no lo entiende, Azazel.- Corto el demonio de ojos azules.- Si intervienes ...-  
-Me da igual. No pienso dejar que se me escapen.- acto seguido el demonio de ojos rojos desapareció dejando a su hermano solo, envuelto en la oscuridad  
Kazaan sonrió divertido. Había sido tan fácil que no sabia si enfadarse con su hermana o alegrarse por ser tan previsible. Espero un tiempo prudencial, asegurándose de que Azazel se había ido y estaba solo, cuando estuvo seguro de eso dejo que su cabeza viajara hacia atrás y rió con fuerza mientras pensaba que tal vez su familia no fuera guerrera pero no todas las guerras se ganaban en el campo de batalla.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Anduvieron en silencio durante un buen rato, en el que Dean no dejo de sentir la mirada de su nuevo compañero en la nuca. Subió la colina intentando ignorar la voz que había vuelto a hacer acto de presencia, solo que esta vez el mensaje era diferente:  
-El puede ayudarte a recordar. Pregúntale.-  
Se resistió durante todo el trayecto de ascensión pero en cuanto sus pies tocaron la cima tuvo que volverse para preguntar, con la esperanza de así mantener un poco de silencio en su alocada mente.

-¿De que me conoces?-gruño examinándolo con la mirada.

Sammy se paro delante suyo, mirándolo con una expresión de sorpresa y desorientación. Guardo silencio durante medio minuto escaso y mesandose la barbilla empezó a hablar de forma lenta:  
-Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde niños.- aclaro mientras continuo andando, esta vez bajando la colina. Dean observo como aquel gran cuerpo se encorvaba hacia atrás para hacer contrapeso e impedir caer hacia delante. Lo siguió, intentando no fijarse en como esas largos brazos se alzaban para mantener el equilibrio mientras su mente intentaba recordar si abría dormido envuelto en ellos.

-¿Era un asesino?-pregunto saltando un pequeño agujero que se abría ante el.

-¿Como?- el joven se paro en seco y se giro para mirarlo. A Dean le recorrió un escalofrió cuando sus ojos verdes se toparon con los color café. Era la primera vez desde que lo conocía que no tenia que alzar la mirada para hablar, sus ojos se deslizaron hasta la fina boca que en ese momento hacia una graciosa mueca, se imagino a si mismo acariciando el labio inferior con la lengua.

_Un beso, Dean, solo un beso. _

¿Es que aquella voz no podía estarse callada?. Gruño sin saber con quien estaba mas molesto. Si con lo que el creía que era su conciencia o con aquel joven que le estaba trastocando toda su existencia. Vio como la boca del tal Sammy se abría para decir algo y tuvo que apretar los pies en el suelo para no saltar a sus brazos y hacer lo que la voz le decía. Por un momento deseo que le dijera que si había sido un asesino cuando estaba vivo o sino un marine o algo parecido, ya que así por fin tendría sentido su estancia en aquel lugar. Pero su gozo en un pozo cuando el Sammy dijo que no en un susurro.

-Joder.- Mascullo en un gruñido mientras reemprendió la marcha, dándole un fuerte empujón en el hombro. Al final iba a ser cierto eso de que era gay y uno de los grandes porque de verdad que se moría por besar a ese chico. No, la palabra a besar se quedaba corta, de echo solo quería besarlo porque la voz se lo sugería cada dos por tres. Lo que el en realidad quería era envolverlo en sus brazos y no dejar que se escapara nunca, llenarle la cara de besos, chupar sus dedos (o lo que fuera), hundir las manos en ese largo cabello y comprobar cuan resistente era mientras jalaba hacia atrás por sus...

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto el chico siguiéndolo.

-Nada.- Gruño sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Vamos, Dean. Te conozco, se que te pasa algo.-continuo mientras lo perseguía.

El cazador intento ignorarlo, hacer como si no estuviera, tal vez si hacia eso Sam dejaría de preguntarle, se cansaría de perseguirle y el podría mantenerse ocupado en seguir vivo y no pensar ese tipo de cosas tan raras pero algo en su interior le dijo que el tal Sammy no era de los que renunciaba fácilmente.  
Así que acelero el paso en cuanto sus pies tocaron el duro suelo rojizo.

No dio que ni diez pasos cuando una gran mano se cerro sobre su hombro y lo obligo a voltearse.

-DEAN...¿Se puede saber porque no me hablas?-

El hombre mas bajo intento apartarse pero el mas alto lo retuvo con un fuerte agarre, haciendo que el cuello de la camiseta crujiera un poco ante tanta presión. Dean alzo la mirada y se topo con aquellos ojos dolidos que lo ablandaban por dentro y se odio a si mismo.  
_Maricon, con todas las letras, en mayúsculas y con luces de neon. Ese soy yo. _Gruño al darse cuenta de que el plan de "Ignorar a Sam" había ido al traste y que no podía apartar la vista de esos ojos de cachorrillo abandonado.  
-Porque no te conozco de nada, niño.-  
-Ya te he dicho que nos conocemos desde pequeños- se defendió el joven.  
-¿Y tengo que creérmelo porque tu lo dices, no?-.

Sam apretó los labios visiblemente molesto ante la reacción de su hermano pero tampoco es que pudiera culparle. Estaba en un lugar hostil, sin memoria y rodeado de vete a saber que monstruos dispuestos a torturarlos.  
Este ultimo pensamiento alerto bastante al mas joven de los Winchester. Según había leído el Infierno era un lugar poblado de demonios ansiosos de tortura pero el llevaba allí un día y aun no se había encontrado con nada. Ni una triste sombra o ruido extraño. Solo a su hermano (algo de lo que no se quejaba) . Ni siquiera se encontraba raro como Dean, seguía sintiéndose normal y manteniendo todos sus recuerdos intactos.  
- _Tiene que ser por la sangre del Ojos Amarillos. _- racionalizo y por una vez en su vida se alegro de ser el raro de la familia. Iba aprovechar esa ventaja para salvar a Dean y pobre de aquel que se interpusiera en su camino.

-Dime de que nos conocemos.- espeto el cazador alzando la barbilla, desafiante. Sam quiso reír como un loco, agarrarle la cara por las mejillas y besarle en los labios por ser tan Dean. No lo hizo. Y le dolió terriblemente no poder hacerlo.  
Abrió la boca para contárselo todo pero recordó el primer intento que hizo hacia escasos minutos en donde le explico toda la historia del pacto y en como su hermano lo miraba como si estuviera loco. El muy imbecil estaba en el Infierno y creía que el loco era el por hablarle de pactos con el Diablo.  
Increíble.  
Tampoco podía decirle que eran hermanos, conocía lo suficiente a Dean para saber que si lo hacia nunca lo besaría y eso era algo IMPRESCINDIBLE para salir de allí. Cerro la boca y expiro aire por la nariz. En menudo lió estaba metido. ¿Que se suponía que iba a hacer ahora?.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby se había obligado a subir las escaleras y a distraerse de alguna forma.  
Releyó libros en donde sabia que no encontraría nada, inspecciono sus armas que sabia inútiles en ese tipo de situaciones, llamo a Ellen para preguntarle algo que ya sabia, incluso encendió la televisión pero nada de eso consiguió arrancar de su mente la imagen de aquellos dos jóvenes apoyados en la pared de su cámara frigorífica.  
No se sorprendió al verse maldiciendo a John Winchester en latín por haber obligado a sus hijos a seguir sus pasos mientras veía la Ruleta de la Fortuna. Se recostó en el sillón y alargo la mano para poder ver mejor el reloj de mesa.

_Las 2:22 de la tarde. _

Soltó una risa seca ante ese numero. El tiempo pasaba rápido para el. Se pregunto si para sus chicos pasaría igual.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los bellos de la nuca se le erizaron cuando reapareció en el Infierno. Maldijo en silencio a los hermanos Winchester por obligarle a volver. Escapar de ese lugar uno era muy fácil que se dijera, por suerte la visita seria temporal, ya que había dejado un portal abierto para su huida.  
Tiño sus ojos de rojo para evitar que el cuerpo humano que se alojaba saliera dañado. Le gustaba ese pequeño cuerpecito, de echo no podía dejar de fantasear en como se las ingeniaría Samuel para poder complacerla todo lo que ella quería. Sacudió la cabeza, obligándose a si misma a concentrarse. El psíquico había encontrado a su hermano y eso era suficiente para ponerla nerviosa. Tal vez, mas de lo que debería.  
Observo el panorama que se abría ante sus ojos y sonrió divertida. Centenares de demonios cumplían con su trabajo, castigando almas y divirtiéndose por el camino. Ladeo la cabeza dando se cuenta de que hasta en el Infierno había jerarquía. Los demonios encargados de torturar eran autenticas maquinas de matar, no se podía razonar con ellos, solo Vivian para destrozar y humillar. Si un demonio de alto poder les ordenaba pelearse entre ellos, lo harían sin rechistar, aunque para que hicieran algo parecido dicho demonio tendría que haber echo algo impensable.  
Camino observando los grupos que se unían para torturar las almas, buscando un grupo de demonios lo suficientemente fiero que fuera capaz de encargarse de un pequeño trabajito.  
Estuvo tentada con varios grupos, ya que _Los Devoradores _, como se les conocía por todo el Infierno eran auténticos artistas de la tortura pero ninguno de ellos la convenció. Siguió andando, deleitándose en los gritos de agonía y sufrimiento, dejando que todo el miedo que poblaba el lugar la envolviera.  
Fue entonces cuando los vio.  
Un pobre alma era violada hasta la saciedad por varios demonios. No sintió la necesidad de preguntarse que habría echo para ser castigado así pero si la sintió de quedarse mirando.  
No supo cuanto tiempo tuvo la vista clavada en el castigo pero debió ser bastante porque pasaron varios demonios ante sus ojos, turnándose para continuar con aquel fantástico castigo. Su perversa mente se imagino en esa misma postura vejatoria a Dean Winchester y en como _Los Devoradores _obligarían a su hermano a mirar mientras cumplía con su castigo. Se relamió solo de pensarlo.  
Por un momento dejo que su mente volara ante lo que podrían hacerle los demonios, tuvo que obligarse a si misma a actuar.  
Con paso decidido se acerco al grupo de seres mas cercano. Estos reconocieron su parte demoníaca nada mas verla y ni siquiera se molestaron en atacarla. El líder del grupo la miro dispuesto a acatar las ordenes que de sus labios salieran. Azazel amplio su sonrisa. Sammy iba a ser suyo a cualquier precio.  
CONTINUARA.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 8

Chicas, gracias por vuestro apoyo. He optado por pasar de nuestro querido anónimo no tan anónimo porque da la casualidad que se ha presentado y no porque no me divierta respondiéndole (que lo hago) sino porque se esta metiendo por un camino que no me gusta. Conozco a muchas chicas y chicos que son Only Bro y no quiero llevarme mal con ellos por culpa de un Hittler de la escritura. Asi que nada, Cris, precioso o preciosa, no se lo que eres ni me importa. Paso de ti que es lo mejor para todos. Y espero que disfrutes de todas las historias que leas.

Ale...y con esto y un bizcocho. Pasamos al ff que esta la mar de interesante y que curiosamente ya queda muy poquito XD. Disfrutadlo.

CAPITULO 9

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?. Se pregunto Sam. Puede que Dean no supiera quien era pero aun así seguía siendo Dean, en otras palabras, un detector de mentiras con patas.  
¿Debería mentirle?. ¿Qué haría si lo descubría?.  
Inspiro aire y lo dejo escapar entre sus dientes. Cuando encontró a su hermano vio el cielo abierto. Solo tenia que ingeniárselas para obtener un beso. Tal vez haciendo un poco de teatro…..pero todo fue al traste cuando Dean lo miro como si fuera un desconocido.  
Sintió como los ojos le picaban por la amenaza del llanto. Habia echo un pacto con el diablo para salvar a su hermano y ahora el no sabia quien era. Se le hizo un nudo en el estomago.  
Se metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros y vio como su pie izquierdo golpeaba el suelo. No sabia que decir.  
-Te he echo una pregunta, Sammy.- Recrimino Dean.  
El spiquico alzo la mirada y vio a su hermano mayor con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, la mandíbula levantada. Sonrió de forma triste. Incluso sin memoria seguía teniendo la misma seguridad.  
El gesto fruncido del cazador le hizo saber que debía dar una respuesta rápida, conocía lo suficiente a su hermano para saber que si lo que decía no era al menos convincente, sino le ignoraría por toda la eternidad.  
Decidió jugarse el todo por el todo. Bien sabia que a su hermano no podía mentirle pero eso no significaba que maquillara la verdad. Aunque fuera un poco.  
-Esta bien, esta bien.- empezó a decir alzando los brazos mientras sonreía ampliamente al darse cuenta de lo fácil que había llegado la solución - Nuestros padres cazaban juntos, nuestras madres eran amigas desde el instituto, vivíamos en la misma calle, tu y yo prácticamente nos criamos juntos.-soltó de un tirón. Cruzo los dedos mentalmente, deseando que eso hubiera valido para contentarlo. Para su desgracia, no lo fue.  
-Vale. ¿Y porque estamos aquí?-  
Mierda.  
-Eso no puedo decírtelo. Tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo.- dijo apretando la mandíbula para no decir nada sobre el nuevo pacto que había echo con el Demonio de Ojos Rojos.  
El mayor de los Winchester alzo una ceja interrogante. Sabia que aquel joven le estaba ocultando algo sino ¿porque iba a insistirle la voz en que le preguntara una y otra vez? Abrió la boca para insistir pero la verdad era que estaba terriblemente agotado, tanto física como mentalmente. Sabia que tenia que preguntarle, sonsacarle la información a golpes si era necesario, pero la voz se había callado después de horas hablando y sinceramente no tenia ganas de seguir hablando del tema. Decidió que lo mejor seria esperar un momento mas adecuado. Además...¿Que prisa había?. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.  
-¿Estas seguro de que nos conocemos desde niños?-pregunto arqueando una ceja.  
-Yo nunca te mentiría.- intento sonar lo mas convincente que pudo pero no supo si lo consiguió. Pero las palabras no llegaron a caer en saco roto ya que Dean se encogió de hombros ante el y continuo andando.  
Sam sonrió ante esa pequeña batalla ganada pero la sonrisa murió en cuanto vio como el día iba muriendo.  
_-Esta anocheciendo. _Susurro su mente y un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
El sol se escondía lentamente ante los ojos del anciano cazador que bebía a sorbos el café caliente sin importarle quemarse la lengua.  
Otro día había pasado, en un suspiro, en su opinión.  
Poco a poco la biblioteca se fue sumando en la sombras, tragando el cuerpo de Bobby, que se dejo hacer. No encendió ninguna luz y se sumió a en la oscuridad no porque le molestara la luz sino porque no tenia fuerzas para hacerlo.  
-Ya solo queda un día, Sam. Date prisa.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-No se por que pero la sal espanta a los demonios.- informo Dean apretando el paso cuando diviso la meseta donde habia despertado a varios metros.  
-A mi lo que me parece raro es que haya un yacimiento de sal en el Infierno.-se dijo a si mismo Sam siguiendo a su hermano.  
-¿Y eso porque?-  
-No se, tal vez porque les hace daño a los demonios, es algo raro.- fue mas un pensamiento en voz alta que otra cosa.  
-A lo mejor es para que las almas tengan algo con lo que defenderse.- continuo Dean encogiéndose de hombros haciendo que Sam tuviera la falsa impresión de que su hermano volvía a ser el mismo.- Pero yo no entiendo de estas cosas, así que...- fue algo efímero.

-Estoy seguro de que tiene una explicación logi...-

Un chillido que los dejo petrificados en el sitio interrumpió la frase.

-¿Que demonios ha sido eso?- pregunto Dean mirando al psíquico que le devolvía la mirada.

Ambos cazadores se giraron lentamente. El mas viejo dio un respingo en el sitio cuando vio como centenares de criaturas del Infierno, a cual mas horrible corrían hacia ellos.

- Demonios.- _Ya era hora. _Pensó el psíquico un poco mas tranquilo. Sinceramente aquella falta de seres del inframundo estaba empezando a ponerlo de los nervios. Pero ese pensamiento solo le llevo a otro mas escalofriante. _¿Por qué ahora?. ¿Qué habían echo para que aparecieran de la nada? _  
Sam entrecerró los ojos y vio a un pequeño grupo de demonios acercarse a ellos. No contarían mas de veinte. Pero el numero resulto ser lo que menos le importo. Aquellos seres, a pesar de que los separaban varios metros de distancia, se veian gigantescos. El psíquico estaba seguro de que le sobrepasarían en altura al menos dos cabezas. La piel color purpúrea, bocas abiertas en un sempiterno grito y garras que rozaban el suelo. El mas pequeño de los Winchester dio un respingo al ver que iban desnudos pero lo que en realidad le impacto fue ver como un gran miembro semi-erecto se balanceaba de un lado a otro.  
Algo dentro de el se retorció al imaginarse las intenciones de esos seres. No hacia falta ser muy listo para imaginárselo.  
-Me parece que deberíamos movernos.- informo Dean sin apartar la mirada.  
Pero Sam no se movió. Su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer la orden de su hermano. El pensamiento de que los demonios pusieran una de aquellas sucias manos sobre Dean le provocaba nauseas.  
- CORREEEEEE..- ordeno Dean dándole un empujón y dirigiéndose hacia el yacimiento de sal.  
Sam no movió ni un músculo. Todo su cuerpo en tensión se negaba a reaccionar. Sintió las garras de un demonio volador arañándole el cuero cabelludo, ni siquiera noto el dolor punzante, ni el pequeño reguero de sangre que se resbalo desde su frente hasta su nariz. Solo reacciono cuando oyó como la camiseta de Dean se rasgaba y el ruido de un cuerpo caer al suelo.  
Giro sobre si mismo justo a tiempo de ver como el cazador alzaba las manos, cerrándola sobre las mandíbulas del monstruo e impidiendo así que le arrancara la cabeza de un mordisco.  
La sangre se le helo al ver la cara de esfuerzo que se dibujo en su hermano. Dio un paso hacia delante dispuesto a ayudarle pero en ese momento otro rugido, este del grupo de bestias, llamo su atención. Volvió a girar sobre si mismo y sintió como sus ojos se abrían como platos al contemplar el panorama.  
El ejercito de demonios a cual mas horrible se acercaba a ellos con las garras por delante.  
-¡¡Suéltame maldito¡¡-  
El gruñido de Dean le hizo recordar en el peligro en el que se encontraban. Miro por encima del hombro y vio como el monstruo que parecía no haber sabido si quedarse con el aspecto de un demonio o con el de un Pterodáctilo ladeaba la cabeza por culpa del puño de Dean. Sonrió ante ese gesto. Su hermano como siempre, liándose a puñetazos con todo y todos.  
Borro la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro recordándose que lo que allí acontecía no era una cacería normal y corriente sino algo mucho peor, asi que obligo a su mente a trazar un plan que les sirviera para salvar a Dean y llegar al yacimiento de sal en poco tiempo. Echo a correr hacia su hermano planeando y desechando posibilidades pero se quedo clavado en el sitio cuando un grito de dolor se escapo de sus labios. El suelo rojizo se tiño de granate y por un momento Sam pensó que el corazón se le saldría por la boca.  
Aquel bicho había herido a su hermano. No sabia si de gravedad o no pero lo había herido de tal manera que le había echo sangrar. Inspiro aire. Y fijo la mirada en el demonio-pterodactilo mientras se repetía una y otra vez que NADA ni NADIE tocaba a Dean.  
Una sensación de rencor hacia ese bicho le recorrió el cuerpo, deslizándose por el como una araña en la noche hasta llegar al sitio donde podía hacer mas daño. Sam la había sentido antes, una vez de echo, cuando estaba poseído. Recordó que aquella vez que Meg se apodero de su cuerpo intento luchar, porque sabia que aquel rencor solo podía perjudicarle. Pero eso fue esa vez, ahora decidió abrazarla con toda su alma, esta vez había algo mas importante que su alma inmortal.  
_Dean _  
Y el haría cualquier cosa por el. CUALQUIERA. _Incluso convertirse en un demonio despiadado. _

Cerro los ojos e inspiro aire, abriendo las puertas de su mente lo suficiente para que el poder que corría por sus venas y del que todos no paraban de hablar fluyera libremente. No sabia muy bien como debía actuar, así que se concentro en como su hermano gruñía impotente ante el monstruo y deseo que fuera destruido, que todos esos asquerosos seres que lo perseguían fueran borrados del mapa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean pataleo con todas sus fuerzas, intentando por todos los medios impedir que esa especie de dinosaurio le mordiera. Ladeo la vista, intentando encontrar algo que pudiera servirle de arma, tal vez una piedra para noquearlo o una poco de tierra para cegarlo, pero sus ojos se toparon con Sammy que en ese momento cerraba los ojos y apretaba los dientes.  
Un miedo irracional se apodero de el, no le importaba que ese cabeza huevo con dientes le arrancara la carne de los huesos pero que nadie tocara a Sam. No podía comprender ese pensamiento pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para obligarlo a moverse.  
Con una facilidad que hasta a el sorprendió agarro las mandíbulas del monstruo, apretó los pies en el suelo y encajo los dientes mientras hacia fuerza con los brazos, se sorprendió cuando oyó un chasquido y el ser cayo al suelo muerto. Con la cabeza en un ángulo demasiado extraño. Intento levantarse de la forma mas digna que pudo pero el cuerpo del demonio le aprisionaba contra el suelo. Así que lo pateo con fuerza, la piel se le puso de gallina cuando el deforme cuerpo se resbalo y toco el suelo con un ruido sordo. Por fin, Consiguió levantarse, centrando todos sus sentidos en Sam y tratando de no preguntarse como demonios sabia que podía matar al demonio que le agredió de esa manera cosa que dejo de tener importancia en cuanto su nuevo compañero abrió los ojos.  
El corazón se le paro en el sitio al ver que eran completamente negros.  
Sammy lo miro ladeando la cabeza un poco, como sino comprendiera porque lo miraba. Luego sonrió con esa sonrisa amable que poseía y con voz cavernosa ordeno:  
-Corre.-  
Dean sabia que debía moverse. De echo cada fibra de su piel se lo gritaba pero su cerebro no conseguía dar la orden, era como si no estuviera programado para la palabra _Huir _  
_En realidad no esta programado para dejar a Sammy atrás. _  
La voz volvió a hacer acto de presencia. Y una parte de el le dio la razón. No conocía a aquel chico de nada, de echo ni siquiera lo había tratado bien y estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su vida (o lo que fuera) para salvarlo.  
_-¿Y yo voy a huir?- _se pregunto.  
Su cuerpo actuó a modo de respuesta: Echo a correr hacia su compañero de fatigas con los puños por delante, dispuesto a rompéroslos contra el rostro de cualquier demonio.  
El pequeño ejercito ya casi estaba encima de Sam y Dean se obligo a correr mas rápido, sus ojos se fijaron en el que abría la marcha, _seguramente el jefe. _Se dijo para si. Apretó los dientes y cerro los puños una vez fijo el objetivo de sus puños. Grito cuando las garras de uno de los demonios se clavo en el pecho de Sam, atravesando su cuerpo por el otro lado.  
Se quedo clavado en el sitio, con los latidos congelados en el pecho y los ojos abiertos para no perderse ningún detalle. Veía las garras del monstruo sobresaliendo por la espalda del joven, ensangrentadas, debía doler mucho pero Sam... _Sammy _no se movía.  
No gritaba.  
No gemía.  
Nada.

El corazón de Dean empezó a latir en el momento justo en el que se dio cuenta de que no solo Sam permanecía quieto. _Los Devoradores _también.  
Paso un latido. Luego dos. Tres.  
Y al que hizo el cuarto Sam grito con todas sus fuerzas conviertiendo en polvo a todos los demonios que se encontraban ante el.  
_-Cristo- _  
Una densa nube de ceniza lo envolvió todo. Dean manoteo al aire intentando disipar el polvo y tosiendo sin parar. ¿Qué había pasado?...¿Es que Sam tenia algún tipo de poder?  
_-Tal vez el también sea un demonio.- _Pensó su mente rozando la histeria pero enseguida descarto la idea, tanto porque no lo veía probable como porque la voz le dijo que no.  
La ceniza comenzó a asentarse, dejándole una mejor vista de todo lo que había pasado. El espacio antes poblado por demonios estaba completamente desierto, se fijo que ni siquiera habían quedado las huellas de sus pisadas. Miro hacia atrás y vio que el terodáctilo tampoco estaba. Parpadeo sin poder creérselo.  
-¿Dean?-Un susurro que lo hizo girarse tan rápido que hasta le provoco un mareo.  
-Dios...Sammy.-  
Sam lo miraba con la mirada vacía, se sujetaba la herida en un vano intento de taponarla pero solo conseguía que sus dedos se tiñeran de rojo.  
-¿Estas bien?-pregunto con un hilo de voz, el cazador fue a responder cuando el cuerpo del psíquico empezó a caer hacia el suelo.  
CONTINUARA


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 8

Baru: jajja...lo siento,...me detengo precisamente para dejarte con la miel en los labios XD...soy asi de mala. Perdona . Me alegra de que te guste el ff...una pena que solo quede dos capis ma y el epilogo.

Brenda-Harvelle: como le he dicho a baru solo quedan dos capis y el epilogo. Me alegra mucho de que te guste y siento que te pongas triste por que se acabe pero no te preocupes que tengo muchos mas ff tanto wincest como padackles que pienso ir poniendo.

CAPITULO 10

La noche empezó a cerrarse sobre el Infierno de la misma forma que el día anterior. Tranquila, sin pausas pero imparable.  
El cuerpo de Sam cayendo se fue desdibujando lentamente ante los ojos de Dean que echo a correr en un ultimo intento de impedir que tocara el suelo. Era como el final de una película mala, como un fundido negro que aparece difuminar el centro de la pantalla mientras el objeto que cautiva la atención del espectador se va moviendo _en este caso cayendo. _  
El cazador corrió con todas sus fuerzas antes de que la total oscuridad se ciñera sobre ambos, sabia que no iba a llegar a tiempo de impedir el golpe, así que como si de un jugador de baseball se tratara se deslizo por el suelo sobre su muslo. Sonrió en cuanto noto el gran peso sobre su pecho sin importarle quedarse sin aire. Había echo touch down.  
-Te tengo.-susurro a la noche. Sintió como los dedos se le llenaban de sangre debido a la herida y maldijo por lo bajo por la falta de luz. No podía juzgar su estado sino lo veía.- Tranquilo, te tengo.- repitió mirando de un lado a otro, intentando averiguar como salir de aquel maldito lio.

_Todo puede solucionarse... _

Dean gruño cuando la maldita voz apareció de nuevo y esta vez, sin importarle que Sam pudiera oírle pregunto.

-¿Y como, eh, listillo?...¿como voy a solucionar esto?.-presionando, lo que esperaba, fuera la herida del psíquico

Solo el silencio le respondió, Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta. _Se había vuelto loco. _.Estaba en el Infierno y hablaba solo. Dios.  
Soltó una risita seca que poco a poco se convertido en carcajada histérica.

_-Loco...loco...y en el Infierno...soy un pecador...un pecador... _-Repito su mente al borde del colapso.

La risa se convirtió en grito desesperado que se corto en seco cuando un quejido lastimero se escapo de la garganta del herido.

-¿Sam?...¿Sammy, estas bien?- alzo las manos para tocarle la cara, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo cuando sus dedos tocaron el sedoso y largo cabello del psíquico.

-Duele,.- fue lo único que oyó.

El rostro del cazador se estiro en una sonrisa al oír eso. _Duele. _¿Había acaso palabras mas maravillosas?.

-Eso es bueno, niño. Es señal de que estas vivo.-

-No sabia que estar vivo doliera tanto.- A pesar de no ver absolutamente nada Dean supo que en el rostro de su amigo se había dibujado un puchero. Deseo besarlo.

_Hazlo, Dean...Hazlo. _Ordeno la voz pero fue silenciada al momento.

-¿Puedes ponerte en pie?-pregunto en un susurro.

-Creo que si, ¿porque?-

-Porque tenemos que llegar al yacimiento de sal.-

-¿Sabes donde esta?-

-Tengo una ligera idea.-

Dean noto la mano del psíquico cerrándose sobre su hombro de tal forma que hizo que un escalofrió le hizo cerrar los ojos. El peso de Sam cayo sin fuerza sobre el cuando estuvieron en pie provocándole un pequeño Deja Vu.  
_El abrazando de la misma manera a Sam, solo que esta vez el chico no le devolvía el abrazo. Por que…porque …..Estaba muerto._  
Dean pregunto al aire sin hacer ruido que demonios era ese flashback. ¿Significaba que Sam llevaba en el Infierno mas tiempo que el?. Tal vez el chico murió en sus brazos y el destrozado se suicidio. No lo veía probable. No se sentía como un suicida pero el caso era que la simple visión le encogió el corazón.  
-Vamos.- Urgió mientras se dirigían hacia lo que esperaba fuera el valle de sal para así poder descansar. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta como unos ojos azules los observaba desde una distancia prudencial.  
xxxxxxxxxx  
Kazaan sonrió mientras veía como los hermanos se alejaban, había bajado al Infierno, siguiendo a Azazel para ver como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos. Y sinceramente, los resultados no podían ser más satisfactorios.  
Se pregunto si debería de ir a informar a su hermana sobre el fracaso de su plan. La respuesta no tardo en llegar, si, iría a decírselo pero mas tarde….Mucho…mucho mas tarde.  
Se sentó en una piedra cercana y observo la oscuridad. El silencio era absoluto. Kazaan respiro y dejo que sus pulmones se llenaran del nocivo oxigeno que allí reinaba. El azufre se mezclaba con la sangre y olor a quemado.  
_Exquisito._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El sol de la mañana despertó a Bobby, la luz acaricio su rostro como si así Dios intentara calmar el ánimo del viejo. Lo consiguió durante un instante pero el sentimiento murió cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía que bajar al sótano para verlos.  
Cerró los ojos y agudizo el oído. Lo bueno de vivir en un desguace era que a aquellas horas tan tempranas podía oír hasta a una cucaracha buscando comida por el piso inferior. Sonrió imaginándose a los dos hermanos golpeando la puerta de la nevera y exigiendo que moviera su arrugado culo y los sacara de allí.

_No oyó nada._

Se mordió el labio inferior y ladeo la cabeza para intentar oír mejor mientras imaginaba como la piel tostada de Dean se volvía morada por culpa del frio y en cabello de Sam se formaban pequeñas estalactitas.  
El cantar de un pájaro. Los coches amontonados chirriando uno contra otro. El soplo del viento que iba en aumento.  
-Se aproxima una tormenta.-Le susurro su parte de cazador.  
Por un instante se imagino a si mismo, esa misma noche, preparando una pila funeraria con los dos cuerpos de los hermanos.  
Se estremeció.  
El claxon de un automóvil lo saco de sus miseria y lo hizo levantarse.  
Un Wolswagen escarabajo esperaba pacientemente en la puerta de su casa. De el salió una joven con su madre, a Bobby no le hizo falta mucho mas para saber que seguramente la mujer quería comprarle el primer coche a su hija.  
En otras circunstancias de seguro que la abría echado. En ese momento se libraba una gran batalla en el Infierno y el no estaba por la labor de perder el tiempo en vender un coche pero por otro lado tenia que pagar la factura de la luz, además, necesitaba dinero para comprar el libro de hechizos al que le había echado el ojo hacia unos meses.  
Bajo las escaleras enumerando un sin fin de cosas por las que necesitaba el dinero, pero en su fuero interno sabia que solo eran excusas para no bajar al sótano.  
-_En cuanto termine con esa mujer, bajare._-Se prometió a si mismo.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam sintió una mano acariciándole el cabello. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al reconocerla.  
Dean. Dean le acariciaba el pelo de la misma forma en la que lo hacia cuando tenia una de aquellas horribles pesadillas.  
-_Tal vez sea eso. Una pesadilla. En realidad estoy soñando, Dean no esta en el Infierno. Los dos estamos en casa de Bobby._-Racionalizo su mente.  
-¿Dean?.- pregunto a la nada.  
-¿Mmm?-Un largo dedo se enredo en su flequillo, Sam solto una pequeña carcajada.  
-He tenido un sueño muy raro.- suspiro concentrándose en como el dedo se desenroscaba lentamente de su pelo para ser sustituido por varios que le acariciaron el cuero cabelludo de forma suave.  
-¿Salían mujeres?-oyó que preguntaba y la idea de que todo había sido un sueño cobro fuerza. Aquella pregunta era cien por cien Dean.  
-No, tonto. Salías tu.- Los dedos se quedaron quietos por un segundo para luego continuar acariciándolo.  
-¿Cómo te encuentras?- el cambio de tema y tono fue tan radical que le hizo abrir los ojos.  
El alma se le quebró al ver que no estaban en una habitación de hotel, ni siquiera estaban en un hotel sino en el yacimiento de sal del Infierno.  
-_¿Pero…como?_- Intento levantarse al recordar el ejercito de demonios que se acercaban a ellos pero un fuerte dolor en el hombro le hizo desistir de seguir, eso y las manos de Dean que le agarraban de forma suave y volvían a apoyarlo sobre sus muslos.  
-Tranquilo, machote. Estas débil. Uno de esos demonios consiguió herirte.- sonrio señalándole el hombro.  
-¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí?-pregunto removiéndose. Recordaba haberse enfadado mucho con los demonios por querer tocar a Dean pero después de eso…todo estaba en blanco.  
-Eso ahora no importa chico. Llevas inconsciente casi todo el dia y….-  
-¡¡Cómo?¡- Esta vez si que se sento ignorando por completo el dolor del hombro.-¡¡Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente??-pregunto en un chillido.  
-Horas. De echo casi esta a punto de anochecer y…..-La frase murió en los labios de Dean al ver la expresión que se dibujaba en el rostro del chico. Derrota.  
-He fracasado.- dijo en un susurro el joven.  
-Ey…no has fracasado, nos has salvado, tío. Eres un héroe.- intento animar pero al parecer aquellas palabras lo hundieron mas.

xxxxxxxxxx

Azazel observo excitada desde la lejanía el panorama, solo quedaban unos minutos para que anocheciera y el psíquico seria suyo. Kazaan había estado equivocado con eso de que el cazador podría besar a su hermano ahora que no recordaba nada. Ahora que veía lo cerca que estaba su victoria no podía comprender porque había estado tan nerviosa. Dean tenía en sus sistema proteger a Sam a cualquier precio y eso incluía también protegerlo de si mismo. Lo cual significaba que Sam era suyo.  
Para toda la eternidad.  
-El juego aun no ha acabado, hermanita.- Kazaan apareció a su lado con los mismos perezosos gestos que le caracterizaban.  
-Que sorpresa, hermanito. ¿Qué haces aquí?-  
-¿No es evidente?. Vengo a disfrutar de la victoria.- sonrió entrelazando las manos detrás de la espalda.  
Esa frase desconcertó un poco a Azazel que quiso preguntar pero el anochecer empezaba a hacer acto de presencia así que opto por dejar la pregunta para después, cuando Sammy estuviera besando el suelo por donde pisaba.

Xxxxxxx

Dean observo como los ojos de Sam se llenaban de lágrimas y algo se le quebró dentro. No sabia porque pero se sintió culpable, algo imposible porque ¿Cómo iba a tener la culpa el? Sino había echo nada.

_Por eso, Dean. No has hecho nada por el._

- Ey….Sam….Tranquilo ¿Vale?- ignoro la voz mientras intentaba limpiarle las lagrimas con los pulgares pero el joven escondió la cara en su pecho a la vez que le agarraba la camisa. El cazador sintió como la prenda se humedecía y la grieta que se formo en su corazón se agrando visiblemente.  
-Lo siento…lo siento, Dean, creí que podría…de verdad, creí que lo conseguiría.- repetía sin cesar una y otra vez.  
El mayor de los Winchester lo meció de un lado a otro, ofreciendo su consuelo sin saber que mas podía hacer.  
-Tranquilo, chico, no pasa nada. Todo esta bien, no estas solo, estamos juntos.-El llanto de Sam se torno desesperado cuando oyó la ultima frase. –Mierda.-  
-_Vamos, Dean…consuélalo mejor. Tu sabes hacerlo mejor._- Recrimino la voz urgente.  
-_¿Y que quieres que haga?._-Gruño para si.  
-_Besarlo._-  
-_¿Qué?...No..No puedo hacer eso._-Se horrorizo nada mas oír eso en su cabeza.  
-_¿Por qué?...¿Es que acaso es algo malo?...Mira a tu alrededor, Dean…Estas en el Infierno…¿Qué puede ser peor?-_  
El cazador miro en derredor. Observo como poco a poco la meseta se iba apagando debido a la cercanía del anochecer. Se sorprendió de lo rápido que había pasado aquel día. No había echo nada, solo se había dedicado a cuidar de Sam. Le curo la herida como buenamente pudo, lo meció en sus brazos cuando se removía en sueño hasta que descubrió que lo que en realidad tranquilizaba al chico era que le acariciaran el pelo. Curiosamente el hundir la los dedos en aquella larga melena también causo en efecto calmante en el. Si, había pasado en un parpadeo. ¿Tendría tanta suerte de que junto a Sammy el Infierno fuera un poco mas llevadero?.  
El llanto pareció llegar a su clímax en ese preciso instante, haciendo que el estomago se le estrujara dentro de su cuerpo.  
Con delicadeza apoyo ambas manos en los hombros del chico he intento separarlo, el negó con la cabeza y volvió a refugiarse en su pecho. Dean sonrió divertido ante ese comportamiento tan infantil, volvió a intentar separarlo de forma suave pero Sam volvió a negarse. Gruño molesto e hizo un poco mas de presión.  
Esta vez el psíquico se dejo hacer. Dean se quedo prendado de aquellos ojos brillantes por el llanto y la expresión de pura pena que reinaba en su rostro le hizo sentirse mal. Sam evitaba mirarlo, parecía que el suelo rojizo guardaba un extraño secreto que le impedía mover los ojos de allí.  
-Lo se…lo se…nada de sentimentalismo.- susurro el menor de los Winchester alzando la mano para limpiarse las lagrimas.  
Nunca llego a hacerlo, Dean paro su mano a escasos centímetros de la cara. Ese gesto tan intimo y rudo a la vez hizo que Sam alzara la mirada. Se le corto la respiración al ver los esa expresión de tranquilidad. Casi podía oír las palabras de: Estando juntos todo esta bien.  
Pero no lo estaba. El tiempo iba a acabar en pocos minutos y el pacto se cumpliría.  
Se convertiría en la puta de un demonio.  
Tal vez era para lo que estaba predestinado desde un principio. El Demonio de Ojos Amarillos lo quería para gobernar sus ejércitos y la de Ojos Rojos para utilizar su cuerpo. Daba igual de que color fueran los ojos, el caso era que terminaría sirviendo en el Infierno.  
Hizo un puchero. Puede que el estuviera destinado a eso pero ….¿Dean?…El había sacrificado toda su vida por la familia, no había estudiado, ni había ido al baile de graduación porque estaba en aniquilando a un polstergeist, ni había podido acceder al trabajo de toda su vida porque tenia que vengar a una madre que llevaba demasiado tiempo muerta. Se sintió terriblemente miserable.  
-Lo siento.- volvió a susurrar sin saber que mas podía decir.  
La oscuridad se ciño sobre ellos lentamente haciendo que el verde marina de los ojos de Dean brillara con mas fuerza. Las lágrimas volvieron a salir y hubieran seguido su camino, recorriendo sus mejillas para después hacer caída libre desde su barbilla al suelo de no ser porque su hermano lo impidió. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al notar como Dean rozaba sus pulgares contra su cara, impregnando todo su rostro con el agua salada. Respiro hondo y cerro los ojos ante lo que lo mas seguro, fuera la ultima caricia que había entre ambos.  
-Te quiero.- susurro el psíquico sin dejar de llorar.  
-_Ya eres mío Samuel Winchester._- siseo victoriosa Azazel.  
CONTINUARA.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 4

Chicas muchas gracias por vuestros coments me allegro de que les guste. Aquí les dejo otro capi. Un bechito a todas.

CAPITULO 11

Bobby miraba desolado a la pareja de hermanos inertes. El reloj ya había dado la ultima campanada de la medianoche, lo cual significaba que los tres días habían pasado y Sam había fracasado en lo que quiera que fuera a hacer.  
Sus hombros cayeron derrotados al comprender que ninguno de los dos chicos abriría nunca mas los ojos, que el verde de Dean nunca brillaría pícaro al molestar a su hermano con sus comentarios, ni el gris de Sammy se quedaría prendado de algún pasaje nuevo que habría encontrado al leer alguno de sus viejos libros.  
Reprimió las ganas de llorar.  
_-Los hombres no lloran, Robert.-_se dijo a si mismo apretando la mandíbula tanto que por un momento pensó que se rompería los dientes.  
Con una profunda pena en el corazón empezó a cerrar la puerta del congelador con el único pensamiento de preparar la pila funeraria.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Una extraña sensación se le formo en el estomago cuando oyó aquella declaración de amor. Se pregunto como una frase de dos palabras podía encerrar tantas emociones. Desesperación, pena, impotencia pero también un increíble amor. Un amor tan grande que hacia daño. No le hacia falta recordar nada para verlo. No sintió la necesidad de recordar como aquel pequeño gran chico y el se conocieron mientras estaban vivos, ni como descubrieron que se sentían atraídos, aunque una parte de el deseo con todas sus fuerzas recordar el primer beso.

_¿Porque recordarlo cuando puedes volver a sentirlo?_- La voz sonó tan suave que esta vez no supo negarse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Azazel dio un respingo cuando vio como el cazador acercaba la cara peligrosamente a la de su juguete.

-No...-susurro dando un paso adelante, dispuesta a interceder. Alzo las manos para provocar algún tipo de distracción. Una tormenta de arena o un trueno o cualquier cosa que pudiera romper el momento pero nada salió de sus largos dedos.- ¿Pero que?-

-Te lo advertí, hermanita- suspiro Kazaan a su espalda.

La mujer demonio giro sobre si misma con una mirada feroz pintada en el rostro y una mirada de odio al detectar el tono triunfante en su voz.

-¿Que has echo?-bramo furiosa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam nunca se había sentido tan solo y perdido como en ese momento. A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados podía ver como la oscuridad se iba apoderando de todo. Un gran vacio se apodero de su interior ante su fracaso.  
_-Papa tenia razón. No sirvo para cazador._- Su mente rememoro la ultima frase que salió de la boca de su padre cuando decidió irse a la universidad.  
Las ganas de llorar de nuevo se apoderaron de el con ansias renovadas pero decidió que debía cortarlas. No sabia cuanto tiempo tardaría en aparecer el demonio de Ojos Rojos pero si sabia que no quería que lo vería llorar.  
Abrió la boca y aspiro hondo.  
Tan cerca...Había estado tan cerca que casi podía sentir los labios de Dean sobre los suyos...

_¿Eh?_

Sam abrió los ojos de golpe cuando se dio cuenta de que de verdad estaba sintiendo los gruesos labios de su hermano aplastándose contra lo suyos. Al principio pensó que el demonio había echo ya acto de presencia pero se vio gratamente sorprendido cuando vio que quien lo besaba distaba mucho de ser un demonio y ...mujer.

Un escalofrió le recorrió desde la punta de los pies hasta la coronilla al sentir como la suave presión se volvía un poco mas ruda. Dean,...su hermano...Le estaba besando...Quiso gritar de alegría, levantarse del sitio y golpear el aire con varias palmadas gritando al cielo rojo que había ganado, que esa perra no se jactaría de haber aniquilado a la familia Winchester pero no movió ni un músculo, se quedo estático en el sitio porque a pesar de que ambas bocas estaban juntas, lo que su hermano hacia no podía considerarse beso en todo el estricto de la palabra, al menos no uno de amor. Sam no pudo evitar evocar la imagen de una vez que reto a Dean a darle un beso a su padre en la mejilla. Recordó que su hermano se negó en principio porque alegaba que eso era cosa de niñas pero el era Dean Winchester y no se arrugaba ante un reto y mucho menos por una tontería como un beso. Sam estuvo riéndose durante semanas de el porque a pesar de que gano el trato, el beso que le dio a su padre fue como el que besa un zapato viejo y olía ma. Siempre se pregunto como se había sentido John cuando este pequeño suceso paso, ahora lo sabia porque Dean lo besaba de la misma forma.  
Por poco pierde el sentido al notar como la calidad lengua de Dean le acaricio el labio inferior de forma suave, casi con miedo y entonces lo supo. Supo que su hermano estaba explorando el terreno para después moverse a sus anchas sobre el. Gimió contra su boca y cerro ambas manos sobre sus hombros para impedir que cambiara de idea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Déjame actuar, Kazaan.- advirtió Azazel con un gruñido.

-¿Y porque supones que soy yo el que te retiene, hermanita?-

La demonio de ojos rojos soltó una risa llena de asco

-¿Tal ver porque eres el único que estas aquí?-espeto.- ¿O Tal vez porque no has dejado de rondarme desde que supiste lo del pacto?- Silencio por parte de su interlocutor.-Te conozco demasiado bien Kazaan...Se que has intervenido solo para chafarme los planes.-Grito histérica  
El mayor de los demonios alzo un dedo para decir algo pero en ese momento un grito infernal le interrumpió. Ambos miraron en dirección al grito con expresiones completamente diferentes, el mayor de los demonios con la típica sonrisa satisfecha cuando un plan funciona y la mujer con una mueca de expresión.  
-En primer lugar, Azazel, yo no fui el que intervino en el pacto al mandar a los demonios contra los hermanos Winchester.-  
-¿De que estas hablando?-pregunto perpleja.  
-Tu mejor que nadie debería saber que el Infierno tiene reglas, querida.-Kazaan reprendió sin perder la sonrisa.- En cuanto un pacto se firma el demonio no puede actuar, tiene que dejar que los humanos tomen sus decisiones.-  
-¿Quién dice eso?-gruño dando un paso al frente mientras ignoraba como los gritos demoníacos se iban acercando.  
-Es la base de nuestra política, Azazel.- informo el Demonio de Ojos Azules.- Los humanos deben caer en la tentación por si mismos, nosotros solos señalamos el camino, ELLOS son los que deben cruzar el umbral y tu has roto eso al mandar a _Los Devoradores_.-  
-Eso significa….- El demonio mas joven se llevo las manos a la boca al comprender lo que pasaría a continuación.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_-Estoy besando a un hombre…estoy besando a un hombre…..estoy….-_Repetía Dean mientras aplastaba su boca contra la del aquel gigantón sin poder creérselo.  
El estomago del cazador dio un vuelco en el sitio cuando las grandes manos de Sammy se cerraron sobre sus hombros en forma de ruda y desesperada, clamando por algo mas que un simple roce de labios. Le sorprendió enormemente que ese vuelco no le provocara ganas de vomitar, mas bien todo lo contrario.  
_-No se si soy gay o no pero…..Amo a este tío.-_ su mente lo racionalizo de una forma tan natural que le fue imposible negar lo obvio. No sabia al cien por cien cual el por que estaba en el Infierno pero tenia muy claro que estaba relacionado con el pequeño Sammy. _-A lo mejor me suicide porque el murió antes que yo.-_pensó al recordar el pequeño flashback que tuvo horas antes, pero la verdad era que no le importaba. ¿Qué mas daba si al final le gustaban los hombres?...estaba en el Infierno, ya nada se podía hacer. No había nada que salvar…..Solo sufrir el resto de la eternidad. _Así que mejor sufrir con alguien que amas a tu lado._  
Con una sonrisa interior Dean abrió su corazón y su boca, demostrándole a Sam que puede que no le recordara del todo pero que si recordaba lo importante.  
_Que lo amaba._  
Los vellos de los brazos se le pusieron de punta cuando ambas lenguas se tocaron, hundió los dedos en ese largo cabello y jalo con fuerza, hundiéndose todo lo que podía dentro de la boca de su amante sin importarle que no pudieran respirar, ya estaban muertos…¿Quién necesitaba respirar?. Sam alzo la barbilla y enrosco la lengua en la suya, derritiéndolo aun mas si era posible, haciendo que un sofocante calor le recorriera el cuerpo. Hacia tanto que hasta le quemaba. Sentía como las piernas y la espalda le ardían. Los pulmones le dolían, tuvo que separarse de Sam para inspirar aire. _¿Qué esta pasando?_. Sentía el corazón golpearle contra el pecho con fuerza, como si en vez de un órgano tuviera un martillo castigándole las costillas, no se sentía los dedos de los pies pero no era por culpa del calor. No. No era calor…era….Frió…un frió antártico que le helaba la sangre en las venas.  
Abrió los ojos y se incorporo de un salto. Se horrorizo al ver trozos de carne colgado de las paredes. Miro de un lado a otro pegando la espalda en la pared y reteniendo un grito en la garganta que escapo cuando vio una cabeza de un ser reposando tranquilamente en una estantería.  
_-Es una nueva tortura….eso es…he subido un escalafón en el Infierno, ahora que he conseguido encontrar algo de paz con……_-  
En ese momento Sammy se sobresalto de la misma manera que minutos antes lo había echo el. Se quedo mirándolo durante un corto espacio de tiempo en el que el joven se dedico a mirar de un lado a otro donde se encontraban. Sus ojos no tardaron en encontrarse y fue entonces cuando la mente de Dean lo recordó.  
_La muerte de Sam.  
Su desesperación.  
El pacto.  
Su año de vida y por fin…..  
-Cristo.- _pensó al recordar que el tiempo ya había pasado y que el había ido al Infierno.  
-¿Dean?-la voz de su hermano estaba tan llena de miedo que por un momento quiso tranquilizarlo, pero en ese momento la mente del cazador estaba echa un lió. Intentaba digerir que demonios había pasado. Se enfureció cuando lo comprendió.  
-Bajaste al Infierno a buscarme.- espeto sin disimular la furia que sentía.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ya es demasiado tarde.- sonrió Kazaan al ver como ambos hermanos desaparecían del yacimiento de sal envueltos en una nube de azufre.- El pacto se cumplió y adivina, Azazel…..has perdido.- ensancho su sonrisa mirando a su hermanita que en ese momento miraba de forma alternativa a donde antes había estado su juguete y al mar de ejércitos que se acercaba a ellos.  
-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?...-gimoteo aterrorizada.  
-Bueno..como tu buenamente me dijiste hace tres días….Tendrás que buscar protección con urgencia.- recordó el mayor despreocupado.  
-Pero…Pero…no tengo tiempo…y no ahí ningún demonio mayor que me proteja.-  
-Eso no es del todo cierto, hermanita….-Azazel parpadeo sin comprender.- Yo soy un demonio superior.-informo.  
-¿Estas insinuando?- el demonio de ojos rojos no podía creerse lo que su hermano le decía.- Pero….somos hermanos.- dijo como si eso fuera suficiente razón para que lo que el decía no pudiera ser.  
-¿Y que?- recrimino.- Los Winchester también son hermanos y eso no se lo ha impedido, además, nosotros somos demonios, podemos hacer lo que queramos.- silencio por parte de la mujer.- Así que….¿Que decides?...Ser mi consorte o….._Los Devoradores._  
-Eres un cerdo.- gruño mientras entrelazaba los dedos detrás de la nuca de su hermano demoníaco y beso sus labios con obscenidad, sellando así un pacto que nadie, en toda la eternidad pudiera romper. Pero con la firme seguridad de que la cosa no quedaría asi.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Dean ….yo….- Sam intentaba razonar con su hermano pero este no paraba de hablar y gesticular todo el tiempo, recriminándole lo que había echo.-Pero….Dean…-  
-Nada de peros, Sammy. ¿Qué pacto hiciste?...¿Cuanto tiempo te han dado?...¿Y porque demonios estamos metidos en un congelador?...-gruño el mayor señalando la cabeza de cerdo que descansaba sobre la estantería y que el había creído que era un monstruo.  
-No se porque estamos en un congelador, seguramente Bobby…-  
-¿¿Bobby??...¿Ese viejo te ayudo con todo esto?...Voy a matarlo…juro que voy a ma……-  
-¿No crees que deberías de dejar que tu hermano se explicara?- la voz otra vez, solo que esta vez sonaba diferente, mas cercana. Le dio igual ¿Es que ni siquiera en la vida real pensaba dejarlo en paz?. Estaba a punto de echarse a gritar cuando sintió la mano su hermano cerrándose sobre el brazo de forma protectora, alzo la miraba y vio como Sam tenia la vista clavada en el fondo de la habitación con el rostro descompuesto por el pánico.  
_-¿Qué demonios?-_ Se giro en esa dirección y sintió como sus pupilas se dilataban al ver como un hombre de largo cabello negro aparecía de la nada justo delante de ellos.-¿Quién coño eres?-gruño poniéndose delante de su hermano para protegerlo, sabiendo perfectamente que aquel ser venia a cobrarse el pacto que el estúpido de Sam había echo.  
El demonio…porque sin duda era un demonio sonrió de medio lado de una forma que a cualquier otro humano le abría helado la sangre pero no a ellos, en parte porque ya de por si estaban congelados y porque habían visto cosas mas amenazadoras.  
Dean tomo nota mental de echarle una buena bronca a Bobby por haberlos metido en un puto congelador.  
-¿Así tratas a tu benefactor?-pregunto el demonio sin perder la sonrisa.  
_¿Uh?_  
De todas las cosas que Dean se esperaba esa era la ultima que espero oír. Le llevo un buen rato darse cuenta a lo que se refería.  
-Tu eras el que no paraba de insistirme en que besara a Sam.-soltó de repente señalándolo con un dedo acusador.  
-¿Que?-pregunto el pequeño de los Winchester  
Kazaan sonrió divertido y señalándose a si mismo con los pulgares soltó risueño.  
-Culpable.-  
El síquico miro a ambos hombres sin poder creerse lo que oía y alzando los brazos para llamar la atención empezó a decir:  
-Espera...Espera...¿Has estado oyendo todo este tiempo a alguien que te decía que me besara y no le hiciste caso?-casi chillo.  
-Claro que no.-respondió Dean como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.  
-¿Pero..eres tonto?...¿Porque demonios no le hiciste caso antes?-  
La boca de Dean cayo en una mueca graciosa sin poder lo que oia, miro a ambos hombres y cambio su peso de un pie a otro sin saber que responder.  
-En primer lugar porque no te conocía de nada ¿Recuerdas?...¿Como sabia que no eras un demonio?- Sam frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento dándole la razón.- Además...eres un tío como voy a ...-  
-Oh, por favor...esa excusa esta muy gastada. Yo estaba allí y estabas loco por dárselo. Di mejor que tenias miedo de que te gustara y listo.-interrumpió Kazaan moviendo la mano de forma exagerada.  
-Yo no le tengo miedo a nada.-  
-Si que se lo tienes. ¿Quieres que te diga a que?-su sonrisa se ensancho aun mas.  
-Mira, tío...Te agradezco la mano que nos has echado pero...-  
-¿La mano?...Creo que ha sido mas que eso cazador.-corto de nuevo el demonio.  
-¿Que?-  
Ambos cazadores observaron como el demonio dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás soltaba una carcajada sonora, Sam se estremeció al ver como no se escapaba vaho de su garganta.  
-¿ Crees que aparecer en un yacimiento de sal en el Infierno fue por pura suerte?-Pregunto molesto Kazaan haciendo que sus ojos se tornaran azules.- O peor...¿Que ni un solo demonio os diera la bienvenida nada mas aparecer?...¿O que Dean no pasara a la segunda fase del Infierno que era mutilarse a si mismo?. ¿De verdad lo creéis?-  
-¿Fuiste tu?-pregunto Sam dando un paso al frente.- Tu nos facilitaste el trabajo durante todo este tiempo.-  
-Culpable de nuevo.- respondió haciendo esta vez una exagerada reverencia.  
-Pero...¿Porque?-volvió a preguntar el mas pequeño de los Winchester.  
-Podría decirte que un amor tan épico como el vuestro no era digno de acabar en el Infierno.- Kazaan sonrió divertido al ver como Dean se revolvía incomodo ante el comentario.- Pero solo diré que tengo mis razones.-  
-¿Creaste un yacimiento de sal para que estuviéramos a salvo?-pregunto el cazador sin poder creérselo.  
-No, eso ya existía.- Kazaan quiso soltar una carcajada al ver la cara de póquer que se les quedaba a los dos hermanos.- Nuestro señor Lucifer creyó optimo poner varios yacimientos de sal por si...ya sabes...alguno nos revelábamos.-informo bajando el tono de forma considerable. Ambos hombres hicieron una mueca de entendimiento ante la nueva información. – Yo solo os deje caer en el sitio adecuado.-  
Un silencio tenso se apodero de la estancia que solo era cortado por el monótono ronroneo del motor del congelador.  
-Bueno...entonces...¿Gracias?-Dijo Sam a su benefactor, Dean torció el gesto al decir esa palabra dedicada a un demonio pero sin saber que otra cosa podían hacer.  
-Oh...todo tiene un precio, psíquico.- siseo el demonio negando con el dedo índice.  
-Era demasiado bonito para ser verdad.-Gruño el cazador rodando los ojos.- Supongo que ahora nos dirás que no quieres que interfiramos en tus planes y bla bla bla...¿no?-  
-Algo así.-asintió el demonio de ojos azules sin perder su sempiterna y maléfica sonrisa.- Veréis, vengo tanto a daros una buena noticia como una advertencia. Gracias al valor que habéis demostrado los de arriba...-Kazaan señalo al cielo haciendo una mueca.- Han decidido borrar todos vuestros pecados..-  
-¿Lo que significa?-pregunto Sammy entrecerrando los ojos.  
-Que si ahora mismo moriis iríais al cielo.-respondió rápido  
-¿Pero existe?-Dean parpadeo sin poder creérselo.  
-¿Has estado en el Infierno y no crees en el cielo?. Eres un poco obtuso Dean Winchester.-  
El cazador se atraganto con el taco que luchaba por salir de su garganta y que nunca llego a ver la luz.  
-Me temo que no entiendo.- interfirió Sam antes de que la cosa fuera a mayores.  
-¿Y tu eres el listo de la familia?-Ironizo Kazaan mirando al psíquico que apretó los dientes.- Todos vuestros pecados han sido borrados. No mas visiones, ni sangre de demonios recorriendo las venas ni nada de nada.- Esas palabras fueron como un puñetazo directo al estomago de Samuel Winchester.-Estáis limpios.-sentencio el demonio de ojos azules. Ambos hermanos se miraron sin tener mucha idea de como debían de reaccionar. ¿Debían darle las gracias de nuevo?¿Amenazarle con que si les mentía las pagaría?...¿Que?.-Esas son las buenas noticias, chicos.- Kazaan alzo un dedo.- Ahora viene la advertencia.- Miro a ambos hombres que guardaron silencio expectantes.- Sed buenos porque sino ya sabéis lo que os espera y esta vez os aseguro que será mucho, mucho peor.-  
-Vale.- Asintieron como dos buenos niños.  
Kazaan sonrió complacido. Todo había salido a las mil maravillas, tenia su consorte y podía vigilar a su hermana de cerca sin miedo a que le diera esquinazo, se había librado de la amenaza de los Winchester. ¿Había una manera mejor de acabar el día?.  
-Oh...y por cierto,. Dean.- el demonio se giro al recordar algo que parecía importante, ambos hermanos lo miraron con expectación.- Nada de hacer pactos con demonios ¿Vale?.-Dicho esto desapareció dejando a los dos perplejos.  
-¿Que te parece un demonio que se preocupa por mi seguridad?-gruño sarcástico el mayor.  
-En realidad, creo que por la suya. ¿Te imaginas la que habrías liado en el Infierno con un yacimiento de sal al lado?-rió Sammy golpeándole el hombro pero Dean no estaba para bromas en ese momento. -¿Que?-  
-Fuiste a buscarme.- sentencio seco.  
-Por favor, Dean...ahora no.-Sam rodó los ojos y se encamino a la puerta pero no llego a dar un paso ya que su hermano le agarro del brazo.  
-¿Entonces cuando?-rechisto el mayor.  
Sam apretó los dientes, sabia que esta conversación llegaría pero sinceramente esperaba que lo hiciera con una buena taza de café bien caliente y una manta. Se estremeció de forma involuntaria ante el frió atroz que los rodeaba y enseguida echo de menos al demonio benefactor, ya que cuando el estaba el calor que desprendía su cuerpo los mantuvo calientes.  
Los vellos del cuerpo se le encresparon pero no por culpa del frió sino porque Dean le frotaba los brazos con sus manos, intentando que entrara en calor. Deseo besarlo hasta que se le cayeran los labios.  
-¿Cual fue el trato?-fue un susurro que hizo que se le secara la garganta.  
-Ya no importa...Hemos ganado.- hizo una mueca cuando tuvo que hablar por culpa de la aspereza que reinaba en su faringe.  
-¿Cual fue el trato?-un tono mucho mas serio y rudo pero no una orden. No, no tenia nada de orden, mas bien de suplica.  
-Dean...por favor...¿no podemos hablar de eso mas tarde?-  
El mayor de los hermanos fue a decir que de ninguna manera, que quería una explicación ya o sino le estampaba el puño en la cara pero en ese momento la puerta del congelador se abrió dejando ver a un Bobby cargado de cuerdas y sabanas. El anciano cazador se quedo clavado en el sitio al ver que ambos lo miraban sin parpadear.  
-Ey...Bobby...¿Es que vas a preparar el funeral de alguien?-soltó Dean sin pensar.  
-¡¡Dean¡¡-reprendo el menor de los hermanos  
-¿Qué?...¿No te has dado cuenta de para eso esta aquí?-sonrió divertido.

-Pues claro que si imbecil pero...-

No le dio tiempo a responder ya que un sonoro golpe llamo su atención. Ambos se quedaron perplejos al ver el cuerpo de Bobby tirado en el suelo, completamente inconsciente.  
¡¡Bobby se había desmayado¡¡  
-Esto si que no me lo esperaba.- susurro Dean. – Au...-chillo cuando Sam le dio un fuerte manotazo en el pecho.  
-Calla y ayúdame, animal.-

CONTINUARA.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 8

Aquí os dejo el ultimo capi el cual contiene escenas de sexo, es pero que os guste, muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios.

Baru: Dean si recuerda todo lo que paso. ¿Un viaje para el Infierno cone estos dos?...¿Dónde ahí que firmar XD?

Esther. La descripción del beso..sip..tienes razon, podria haberme alargado mas pero lo importante era (al menos para mi en ese momento) salvar a Dean ya que la hora estaba por cumplirse. Lo mismo la proxima vez lo describo mejor. ¿Vale?

Tama: Encantada de verte por aquí. Pos ya te dejo la conti, espero que te guste.

SIMCA: me alegro de que te guste mi forma de escribir, eso siempre levanta la moral. Muchas gracias.

CAPITULO 12

Dean agarro los pies de Bobby mientras Sam lo levantaba por debajo de las exilas. Subirlos por las escaleras fue una odisea pero no porque el viejo pesara mucho sino porque el mayor de los Winchester no dejo de decir las tonterías que le diría a su amigo cuando se despertara. La mayoría no tenia gracia, de echo Sammy sabia que tenia que reprender semejante comportamiento pero no podía porque lo había echo. Había salvado a Dean. Después de un año rompiéndose los cuernos, leyendo libros que apestaban a moho y aprendiendo arameo a marchas forzadas, lo había conseguido.

Lo había salvado.

Rió como un niño ante el comentario que soltó su hermano refiriéndose a que no parecía que pesara tanto. El cuerpo se le aflojo y a punto estuvieron de rodar escaleras abajo.

-Cuidado, niñato. No he vuelto del Infierno para morir tan pronto.- riño Dean haciendo equilibrio.

-Vamos a dejar una cosa bien clarita desde el principio.- gruño Sam sin perder la sonrisa mientras conseguían salir del sótano. Dejaron el cuerpo del viejo cazador en el sofá mas cercano. Dean estiro los brazos por encima de la cabeza dejándole oír varias de sus vértebras crujir.- No pienso soportar mas bromas sobre tu muerte e infierno en la misma frase. ¿Vale?-advirtió alzando un dedo.

El mayor de los Winchester dejo caer ambos brazos a sus costados de forma ruidosa, frunciendo el ceño ante el tono serio de su voz.

-Mira tu por donde, haces un viaje al Infierno y vuelves echo Terminator.- ironizo el mayor.

-Dean.- el tono de voz molesto no taso para nada con la sonrisa divertida de su voz.

-Y si no te hago caso que harás...¿Pegarme?-reto el mayor.

-Dean.- mismo tono pero la sonrisa había desaparecido.

-Vamos a ver...- El cazador se llevo un dedo a la barbilla pensativo.- He estado los últimos días "muerto"- hizo la señal de las comillas con los dedos.- y el en "Infierno".- misma señal.- Ea...hay esta...muerto e Infierno en la misma frase y ahora ¿Qué vas a hacer listillo?.-

Sam soltó un resoplido divertido y dio un paso dispuesto a demostrarle lo que quería cuando en ese momento ...

-Mmmm.- Bobby pareció volver en si.

-Ey, viejo, ¿estas bien.?-

Si la situación no hubiera sido tan tensa Dean de seguro que abría echo una broma pero lo dejo pasar al ver la cara con la que los miraba el anciano. Pura sorpresa. Se pregunto si lo habría pasado muy mal durante el tiempo que ellos estuvieron "ahí" abajo.

Los ojos del cazador mas viejo bailaron de uno a otro, abriendo la boca sin saber muy bien que debía decir. Por fin sus cansados ojos se posaron en Sam que solo dijo una palabra:

-Gracias.-

Dean podría jurar que oyó como el corazón Bobby se encogía en su pecho, de echo pensó que se echaría a llorar cuando este los sorprendió de una forma bien diferente.

IRiendo./I

El mayor de los Winchester parpadeo sin poder creerse lo que veia y miro a su hermano cuando el anciano se levanto de un salto y les dio un fuerte abrazo, este le devolvía la mirada igual de alucinado.

-Dios, chicos..por un momento pensé que os había perdido a los dos.- rió besándoles las mejillas.

-Si...Si...no te ofendas, Bobby.- Dean aparto suavemente al viejo dando un paso atrás.- ...pero estoy helado y me gustaría entrar en calor con un buen café.- sus ojos viajaron hasta Sam sin su permiso, este le mantuvo la mirada con una expresión que no pudo descifrar.

-Tengo algo mejor, chico.- Bobby dio una palmada al aire y desapareció por el pasillo sin dejar de reír dejando solos a ambos hermanos que seguían mirándose fijamente.

De repente le importaba bien poco lo que Bobby trajera de la cocina, por el podría traer un baño lleno hasta los topes de agua caliente y a el le daría igual por que el frió que sentía se vio evaporado por la mirada de Sam que no le había quitado ojo en ningún momento. No es que se sintiera raro, era mas bien como cuando descubres que le gustas al chico mas guapo del instituto y este te mira fijamente. El estomago había echo un viaje hasta los pies y el corazón hasta la garganta, los pulmones respiraban con demasiada rapidez y la espina dorsal parecía que no le sostendría durante mucho mas tiempo. Fue algo increíble y

Inuevo/I pero para nada desagradable.

Trago aire con todas sus fuerzas y se imagino salvando la distancia que los separaba, hundiendo los dedos en ese largo cabello, tirando hacia abajo para besarlo como hacia años que quería...

-Ya estoy aquí.- anuncio Bobby con dos grandes tazas de...¿¿Sopa??

-Oh...Dios, Bobby..recuérdame que te adore mas tarde.- Dean casi chillo como una adolescente cuando le tendió uno de los tazones, ni siquiera espero a coger una de las cucharas que el anciano guardaba en el bolsillo, empezó a beber a pequeños sorbos.

Sam por su lado fue mas educado y repitiendo su gratitud se sentó en donde hacia escasos minutos había estado sentado el anciano y comenzó a comer sin apartar los ojos de su querido hermano mayor. No vio como su anfitrión desaparecía nuevamente y aparecía con dos mantas pero si se rió con el comentario de que Dean le juraría amor eterno si a parte de las mantas y la sopa tuviera también M&M , casi se atraganta cuando el Bobby saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta una bolsa intacta y Dean se arrodillo y lo adoro como a un dios.

El silencio reino en la estancia durante un rato cuando por fin el mayor de los Winchester dejo de hacer el idiota. Solo se oía los cortos sorbos de los hermanos al comer.

Bobby los observo con una mezcla de orgullo y alivio. Lo habían conseguido. El pensamiento de que la familia de John de no dejaba de sorprenderlo cobro mas fuerza en su mente. IHabían escapado del Infierno../I ¿Cómo no admirarlos?.

-¿Cómo...?.-Empezó a decir

-¿Cómo era?-termino Dean mirándolo serio. El anciano asintió.- No quieras saberlo.-

Esa frase basto para que cambiaran de tema y durante las siguientes dos horas, Bobby les informo sobre lo que había ocurrido mientras estaban "fuera", esa fue la expresión que impuso Sam a su viaje al Infierno, cada vez que se refirieran a ello siempre utilizaban la misma palabra. . I"Fuera./I

Las tres de la madrugada fue la hora tope que el pequeño de los Winchester impuso, a esa hora los tres hombres se dirigieron a sus respectivos dormitorios. Dean estuvo a punto de entrar en el suyo cuando Bobby le corto el paso.

-Creo que no deberías de entrar ahí.-advirtió el viejo haciendo una mueca de asco.

-¿Por qué?-

-Ahhh...veras...es que...esta mañana he recibido visita y...-

-Bobby...¿Has dado de comer a tu canario?-rió Dean ante la cara de circunstancia del viejo.

-No, he exorcizado a una chica y una madre que venían a matarme y a quemar vuestros cuerpos y resulta que esa habitación esta llena de vómitos de ambas mujeres.-

-Oh...-el mayor de los hermanos se sintió como un autentico estúpido. –Entonces...¿Dónde duermo yo?-

En ese momento Sam abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y señalo con el dedo dentro. Dean parpadeo y a punto estuvo de negarse pero en ese momento Sammy hizo señales de que entrara con la cabeza.

-Te has convertido en un dictador.- gruño entrando en el dormitorio.

-Ya lo era de antes solo que es ahora cuando te das cuenta.-sonrio el psíquico cuando su hermano entro en la estancia.

-Capullo.-

-Cretino.-insulto, estaba a punto de entrar cuando se paro en el marco de la puerta y miro a su cuidador.- Gracias, de nuevo.- Acto seguido entro en el dormitorio.

Bobby sonrió ante el gesto, miro el reloj. Las tres y no tenia sueño...¿Qué podría hacer?. En ese momento recordó el Mustang que tenia en el garaje pendiente de reparar. Se encogió de hombros y se encamino hacia la puerta. Había retrasado el trabajo durante esos tres días, seria mejor que se pusiera con ello, cuanto antes empezara antes terminaría.

-¿Donde va, Bobby?-pregunto Dean mirando por la ventana como el anciano salía de la casa.

Sam se acerco, curioso. El cazador andaba con paso tranquilo y ausente hacia el cobertizo, encendió la luz y se quito la gorra del mismo modo despreocupado.

-Me comento hace unos días que tenia un Mustang a medio arreglar.- informo dirigiéndose a la cama de matrimonio y destapándola.

-¿Va a arreglar un coche a las tres de la mañana?-Dean miro como su hermano se encogía de hombros mientras se desabrochaba la camisa.

-A lo mejor lo hace para relajarse, supongo que estos tres días no habrán sido muy buenos para el.-

-¿A las tres de la mañana?-volvió a preguntar frunciendo el ceño divertido.

-¿Tengo que recordarte lo que hacíamos nosotros para relajarnos?-devolvió la pregunta mientras se quitaba la camisa y la lanzaba contra la silla.

-Eso ha sonado obsceno hasta para mi.- rio el mayor quitándose la camiseta y camisa de un tirón y uniéndola a la de su hermano.

-Me refería a dispararle a latas de cerveza.-Recrimino Sam quitándose el cinturón.

-Lo se, lo se.- Dean no llevaba cinturón así que mientras el psíquico se desabrochaba los pantalones el ya se encontraba sentado en el roído sillón con los vaqueros en los tobillos y desanudándose las botas. –Yo no se tu pero no tengo ni pizca de sueño.-bostezo zapateando al aire, haciendo que los zapatos rebotaran al tocar el suelo.

-Ya somos dos.- En ese momento Sam doblo los pantalones y los dejo junto con el montón de ropa para meterse medio minuto después dentro de la cama con la única vestimenta de unos slips grises. Fue entonces cuando Dean fue consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Iba a acostarse con Sam en la misma cama. Vale que seguramente fuera para dormir pero...El psíquico se acomodo un poco mas en la cama y quedo completamente tendido sobre el colchón, con las manos pegadas al pecho y recto como un palo en su rincón de la cama.

-¿No vienes?-Pregunto mirándolo con aquellos ojos de cachorro. El tono utilizado fue tan inocente que hizo que se regañara a si mismo por pensar tan mal.

-Claro.- De un rápido movimiento se quito el calcetín que le quedaba y apago la luz, la habitación no quedo sumida en sombras por completo ya que el cobertizo donde Bobby trabajaba proporcionaba la suficiente luz como para que el cazador pudiera moverse sin tropezar con los muebles mientras se dirigía a la cama. Vio como Sam se tapaba hasta debajo de la nariz debido al persistente frió que negaba a abandonarlos.- ¿Cuanto tiempo hace que no dormimos juntos?-pregunto subiéndose a cuatro patas a la cama y deslizándose dentro de las sabanas. Su cuerpo agradeció el suave tacto de las sabanas con un escalofrió.

-Mmmmm...creo que la ultima vez fue hace seis meses.-respondió Sam sin mover un músculo.

-¿Tanto?-Dean se maravillo de como los músculos se destensaban y disfruto de la sensación de que la espalda se hundiera en el colchón.

-Si.-un susurro corto.-¿Dean?-

-¿Mmmm?-Era curioso como el cuerpo podía relajarse tanto, una pena que le durara tan poco.

-¿Puedo abrazarte?- Dean casi salta de la cama al oír eso. ¿Abrazarlo?...¿Para que?.-Es que tengo frió.-se defendió.

Oh...

Se removió incomodo, maldiciendo su incapacidad para abrirse de una manera menos ruda. Deseando hacer algo mas que levantar el brazo y soltar un: Ven. De forma seca, tal vez decir algo bonito como: Me has salvado, Sammy, has ido al Infierno por mi. ¿Como puedes preguntarme que si puedes hacerlo?. Simplemente hazlo.

El corazón le dio un vuelco en el sitio al sentir el cabello de su hermano haciéndole cosquillas en el hombro, una gran mano sobre el pecho desnudo dibujando la forma del esternón y dos gigantescas piernas enrollándose en las suyas y entrelazándose con sus pies.

-Joder, Sammy, ¡¡Estas helado¡¡-rió al sentir lo fríos que tenia los pies. El mas pequeño de los Winchester soltó una pequeña maldición y se apretó un poco mas contra el haciendo que Dean notara la respiración en su cuello.

En ese momento tuvo que darle por completo la razón a aquel raro demonio que los había ayudado en el Infierno porque sin duda el Cielo existía y estaba en aquella cama, rodeado por cientos de kilómetros que era Samuel Winchester.

-Bajaste a buscarme.-Sam soltó una pequeña risita al oír eso y Dean noto como los vellos de los brazos se le ponían de punta al sentir el duro pecho de su hermano contra el costado

-Pareces un disco rayado, cada vez que estamos solo me lo dices.-

-Es que...no puedo entenderlo.- Sam se incorporo sobre un codo y miro a su hermano con el ceño fruncido sin comprender a que se refería. Se vio reflejado en aquellos felinos ojos verdes y supo que todo había valido la pena y que lo volvería a hacer sin dudar.

-¿Que te cuesta entender?-pregunto alzando una mano, casi con miedo y con el pulgar acaricio la ceja izquierda de Dean que cerro los ojos y aspiro hondo ante el contacto.

-Te di una orden.- Soltó como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Ya sabes que casi nunca te obedezco.-dibujo la mejilla con el pulgar de forma lenta para después acariciar con la yema de los dedos gruesos labios de su hermano. Dean gimió de forma suave a la vez que clavaba los ojos en los de su hermano, estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza.

-¿Cual fue el trato.?-pregunto en un susurro.

-Dean, por favor.-Los dedos de Sam dibujaron a la perfección el labio inferior de su hermano y se maravillo de como una simple caricia podía hacerlo endurecer de esa manera. Su cuerpo se movió sin su permiso, pegándose al cuerpo que yacía a su lado. Gimió cuando la erección se aplasto contra la cadera de su hermano y casi tuvo miedo de que al sentirlo, Dean lo echara de su lado. La respuesta del cazador le hizo sonreír, ya que cerro los dedos sobre su hombro y apretó con fuerza, dándole así permiso para continuar.

-Quiero saberlo, yo te dije cual fue el mío. Quiero saber que abría pasado si no hubieras conseguido sacarme de allí abajo.-

-Dean.-

-Sam.-

-Esta bien...Esta bien.-el psíquico trago saliva de forma ruidosa y sin dejar de acariciar sus labios dijo:-El trato era que si no me besabas en tres días me haría su esclavo sexual.-soltó de un tirón.

Dean ladeo la cabeza y miro serio a su hermano durante lo que a su hermano le parecieron horas, el psíquico apretó los dientes, preparándose para una discusión en toda regla, iba a apartar la mano para levantarse y decir que se iba al sofá cuando su hermano le agarro de la muñeca parando su huida.

Se miraron fijamente, sin importarle cuanto tiempo transcurría, ya no había pacto de por medio así que disponían de todo el tiempo del mundo para ellos. Dean beso los dedos de su hermano mientras veía como los ojos se le cubrían con una fina película acuosa, siguió por la palma de su mano, la muñeca para después subir y volver a empezar con los dedos, solo que esta vez los chupo, uno a uno.

-Dean.-jadeo Sam apretándose un poco mas a el y sin perderse ni un solo detalle de lo que hacia.

-¿Tan desesperado estabas por echar un polvo, Sammy?-A pesar de la pregunta la sonrisa que se asomo en el rostro del cazador era tan dulce que casi le hace llorar.

El menor de los hermanos quiso continuar el juego, decirle que claro que lo estaba y que era por su culpa, ya que nunca le había tocado pero las palabras de Kazaan resonaron en su cabeza. _Ahora estáis limpios, Winchester. Aprovechad esta segunda oportunidad _y como buen cristiano que era Sam sabia que si se dejaba llevar en ese momento ambos irían al Infierno. Otra vez. A el no le importaba ir, de echo se lanzaría el mismo por el agujero iracundo que era si a cambio conseguía un solo beso de su hermano pero Dean...El no volvería.

No estaba dispuesto a que eso pasara.

Un nudo se le formo en el estomago al ver la expresión de su hermano cuando empezó a retirar la mano de su boca. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal al sentir como Dean dejaba escapar el dedo corazón de entre sus labios, no tuvo que utilizar mucho la imaginación sobre lo que sentiría cuando aquellos labios se cerraran sobre su miembro y lo cubrieran de la misma forma que ahora hacia con su falange. La sensación de vació cuando el dedo dejo el calor de los labios de Dean y fue envuelto por el frió ambiental fue abrumador.

-Dean...no podemos.-Al mayor de los Winchester no le hizo falta preguntar por que en voz alta, llevaban demasiado tiempo conviví viendo juntos _Toda una vida._.- Ahora tenemos la oportunidad de ir al cielo y ...si...si hacemos...esto...-

Tenia que salir de ahí, no importaba como pero tenia que salir, hacia demasiado calor en aquella cama, tanto que por un momento le recordó al infierno. Necesitaba sentir el frió de la noche golpeándole en la cara, aliviando toda la tensión que su cuerpo soportaba en ese momento. Intento zafarse de su hermano pero este le llevaba al menos ocho años de entrenamiento militar made in John Winchester, lo cual significa que termino clavándose los maltrechos muelles del colchón en la espalda debido al peso del cuerpo de su hermano sobre el.

-Si vas a decir que es pecado ya puedes ahorrártelo.- fue una amenaza en toda regla.

-Pero...Ahora estamos limpios, tenemos la oportunidad de ir al cielo y...-No pudo continuar la frase ya que Dean sello su boca con un beso, un beso que le hizo revolverse como una chica ante el hombre que ama desesperadamente pero al que se niega a darle la razón, sin fuerza y de forma perezosa. Dean chupo su lengua con ansia, mordió sus labios, movió la cabeza de forma brusca para profundizar en un beso salvaje que destilaba amor por los cuatro costados. Sam solo pudo agarrarse a los hombros del cazador y disfrutar del viaje y de lo que le provocaba aquellos labios. Sentía la piel al rojo vivo, casi escaldada en donde su hermano le tocaba, que era en todas partes. Dean enrosco ambas piernas en la suyas impidiéndole moverse, sintió las uñas de los pies arañándole la pantorrilla y le pareció lo mas sexy que nunca abría visto, el pecho de tan cerca del suyo que ambos latidos parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para latir al mismo tiempo y a la misma velocidad, aplastándolo con su cuerpo que a pesar de ser mas pequeño lo estaba dejando sin aliento, las manos en su cabello, jalando y tirando con fuerza atrás y adelante, guiando el beso de la misma forma que lo guiaba en la vida. Con una seguridad aplastante. Sam casi pierde el sentido cuando al moverse rozo ambas erecciones. Ambos rompieron el beso, gimiendo alto tanto por la sorpresa de estar duros con solo un beso como por la increíble sensación de placer que los recorrió.- Dean...No se si debemos.-

-A callar, niñato.- corto el mayor con la voz impregnada de algo que nunca le había escuchado: Lujuria.- Me he pasado estos últimos años loco por hacer esto.-revelo sorprendiéndole.- y si en el Cielo no me dejan entrar por amar a mi hermano como un burro entonces iría gustoso al Infierno..-_Típico de Dean pensar que el era el mas importante de todos._

Sam sonrió como un bobalicón ante la declaración del mayor

-Entonces tendré que bajar otra vez y rescatarte.-_también típico de Sam salvar al que no quiere ser salvado._

-¿Estas seguro de que volviste siendo un hombre?-pregunto Dean con los ojos brillantes.- Porque a mi me ha sonado eso demasiado femenino.-

-Te lo enseñare.-

Con el corazón saltando loco de alegría dentro del pecho y la sangre corriendo por sus venas. Sam consiguió ponerse de nuevo encima de su hermano convertidos en un mar de brazos y piernas y lo beso con ansia al haber aclarado ese tema, ya no se sentiría culpable si iban al Infierno por que sin duda irían los dos juntos y por que los dos abrían querido.

Hundió la lengua en la boca y la enrosco a la de Dean en un baile tan desesperado como sensual, dejando que ambas barbillas se llenaran de saliva, mordiéndose los labios, el mayor de los Winchester parecía obsesionado con el cabello del menor ya que enredaba los dedos y jalaba con fuerza como si así pudiera evitar que alguien los separaba. Cuando se separaron fue mas por la falta de aire que por otra cosa.

-¿Que vas a enseñarme que yo ya no sepa?-consiguió decir el mayor de los Winchester entre risas mientras veía como su hermano se incorporaba y se quitaba los pantalones.- Bueno...de momento me estoy viendo que eres un impaciente en la cama.-rió dándole manotazos en las manos al sentirlo como los largos dedos de Sam se cerraban sobre la cinturilla de la ropa interior.- Quita, bicho...¿Desde cuando eres tan impaciente?-consiguió decir antes de que su cuerpo rebotara contra el colchón debido a la fuerza que utilizo el psíquico para quitarle los boxer.

-¿Te parece impaciente haber esperado años para esto?-gruño el menor lanzándose sobre sus labios de nuevo y robándole el aliento.

-Es...espera...- Dean aparto la cara para impedir que el beso continuara y poder hablar pero le resulto imposible, Sammy lo tenia bien agarrado y no lo dejaba moverse, así que intento hablar a la vez que le devolvía el beso.- ¿Desde...?-beso- ¿Desde...?-beso- ¿...Cuando?...- Beso. Dean apretó los pies en el colchón de la cama e intento escabullirse pero solo consiguió darse un coscorrón en la cabeza contra el cabezal de la cama.

-Desde que...tengo uso...de razón.—En ese momento Sam acaricio la erección de su hermano de forma suave.

-Oh...joder Sammyyyyy.- el cazador se arqueo de tal forma que por un momento pensó que partiría la cama.

-Y eso que solo te he rozado.- soltó con una carcajada cargada de malicia.- Imagínate cuando te meta otra cosa.-

-Y un huevo me vas a meter.-gruño el mayor revolviéndose bajo su hermano.

-¿No sabes nada de anatomía?-pregunto a carcajada limpia Sam apartando las manos de Dean para que no le ganara terreno. – Lo que te voy a meter esta justo al lado de los...Aaaah...-El psíquico soltó una maldición cuando su cuerpo desnudo toco el suelo. Miro de un lado a otro preguntándose como demonios había llegado allí, si el era el que tenia la posición mas ventajosa. Pareció olvidar que su contrincante no era cualquiera. Alzo la mirada justo a tiempo de ver como Dean se lanzaba con todo su peso sobre el.- ufff...- sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire cuando sintió el cuerpo, no le dio tiempo a llenarlos ya que Dean en seguida cerro la boca sobre la suya de forma posesiva, cuando el cazador se aparto Sam no sabia ni donde estaba, ni como se llamaba, ni que edad tenia. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba se encontraba tirado cuan largo era en el suelo, bocabajo y arañando el suelo con las uñas.

-¿Anatomía dices?-jadeo Dean en su oído siguiendo la broma mientras le metía dos dedos en la boca, la primera intención de Sam fue morderlos con fuerza pero sus labios actuaron por si solos al sentir como su hermano le mordía la base del cuello, estuvo así un buen rato, devorando su nuca, haciéndolo revolverse excitado contra el cuerpo que tenia encima. - Creo que tengo una ligera idea.- gruño el mayor de los Winchester sacando los dedos de su boca y los deslizándolos hasta la entrada de Sam que solo pudo flexionar las rodillas y arquearse lo máximo que esa postura le dejaba. Un escalofrió le recorrió al sentir como la yema le acaricio justo "ahí" sin llegar a entrar, solo una leve caricia que lo llevaba al borde de la locura. Arqueo el cuerpo intentando penetrarse a si mismo pero Dean se lo negaba apartando el dedo.

-¿Necesitas un mapa?-gruño el psíquico apretando la quijada.

-Estoy intentando ubicarme-rió el mayor con ganas.-...es la primera vez que hago esto.-informo introduciendo un dedo de forma lenta pero implacable. Sam tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar, sin duda era terriblemente doloroso pero como bien sabia la familia Winchester no todo el dolor es malo, algunos te ayudan a continuar, te obligan a caminar a pesar de que no quieras, como el dolor de su padre y que marco sus vidas de que eran pequeños. Sam sonrió al darse cuenta de que el dolor que su hermano le provocaba en esos momentos cerraba la etapa John, dando paso a otra completamente diferente.

_La etapa Dean._

Al primer dedo se le sumo un segundo que le hizo ver las estrellas pero no de dolor sino todo lo contrario, esa sensación tan negativa se había desdibujado hasta niveles insospechados dejando paso a otra completamente placentera, si bien aun sentía un pequeño pinchazo pero tenia que reconocer que era bienvenido. Sin dolor los Winchester no serian Winchester.

-Creo que deberías pedir indicaciones.- gimoteo Sam con el cuerpo empapado en sudor.

-No estoy perdido...- informo Dean pasándole la lengua por toda la espalda, arrancándole un gemido tan fuerte que el cazador agradeció que en ese momento Bobby conectara el soldador e hiciera un ruido infernal.

-Pues lo parece.- La mirada que le echo Sam por encima del hombro casi le hace correrse en ese instante.

Con una fuerza que el cazador nunca utilizaba en ese tipo de acto, en parte porque siempre lo había echo con mujeres y en parte porque sabia que Sam podría soportar todo lo que el le diera, se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo de su hermano y saco los dedos de su oscura entrada, cerrándola sobre la cadera para evitar que se moviera mientras la otra la pasaba por debajo del brazo derecho del psíquico y la enredaba en la larga cabellera castaña de su amante.

-Sino me equivoco..."esto" – siseo mordisqueando la oreja del menor mientras se agarraba el miembro erecto y apretaba contra la entrada del psíquico que intento moverse, sin éxito.- ...Debe de entrar aquí.- gruño entrando dentro de su amante.- Cristo, Sam.- gruño ante lo apretado que estaba, sintió como los músculos de su hermano lo envolvían y apretaban de una forma que no era normal.- ¿Has hecho esto antes?-pregunto jalando del cabello hacia atrás y obligándolo a mirarlo.

Sam soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor y placer e intento negar con la cabeza pero lo tenia bien agarrado.

- Es la..primera...vez.- escupió a la noche.

-¿Te duele?-pregunto poniendo los ojos en blanco y repitiéndose una y otra vez que Sam no era una muchacha que estuviera acostumbrada a ese tipo de invasión, por lo tanto tenia que ir despacio, una tarea harta imposible cuando se contorsionaba de aquella manera tan sexy que lo estaba enloqueciendo.

-No...sigue...sigue...-suplico tragando saliva.

Dean se balanceo dentro de su hermano intentando marcar un ritmo lento que les permitiera disfrutar a ambos, beso la espalda de su hermano, su nuca, le obligo a girar la cabeza para poder besarle y recogió las lagrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos con besos de boca abierta. En un alarde de contorsionismo enredo una de las piernas en la de Sam, haciendo que su cuerpo se moviera solo y se revolviera hasta encontrar la postura perfecta que le permitió el acceso hasta su erección.

-Dios, Dean...¿Cómo lo haces?-sollozo de placer el psíquico al sentir como su hermano lo masturbaba con ansia.

La manera en la que respondió el cazador no pudo agradar mas a Sam. Embistiendo con fuerza dentro de su cuerpo a la vez que la mano derecha estrangulaba su erección en un vaivén tan rudo que le hizo correrse sobre el frió suelo. Dean le siguió cerrando sus dientes sobre el cuello de su hermano para evitar gritar con todas sus fuerza cuando el orgasmo le golpeo.

Los dos cuerpos golpearon el suelo con tanta fuerza que Sam sabia que cuando se levantara al día siguiente y se mirara al espejo tendría el cuerpo lleno de morados y una gran mordedura en el hombro que luciría encantado si pudiera.

El peso de Dean desapareció cuando este rodó al lado de su cuerpo, provocando un ruido seco cuando la piel sudada toco el suelo.

-Joder... esto esta helado.- maldijo refiriéndose a los azulejos.

-Dímelo a mi que he estado debajo de ti todo el tiempo.- ironizo Sam sin moverse.

-Anda...vamos a la cama que vamos a coger una pulmonía aquí.- ordeno Dean sentándose y apoyando las manos en sus rodillas.

-No tengo fuerzas para moverme-recrimino Sam aplastando la cara contra el suelo.

-Venga tiarron, vamos a la cama y te prometo que mañana te llevo a Disneylandia.- soltó incorporándose y cerrando las manos sobre el brazo de un Sam sin fuerzas.

-Esa promesa siempre me la hacías de pequeño y aun no conozco Orlando.- lloriqueo el menor de los Winchester dejando que su hermano lo levantara y lo cargara hasta la cama.

-Ostias, Sam y eso que yo he hecho todo el trabajo...no quiero ni pensar cuando seas tu el que me folle a mi...voy a tener que llamar a una grúa.- recrimino el mayor dejando que ambos cuerpos cayeran sobre la cama.

-Eso será diferente. Créeme- prometió Sam antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

-Te creo.- sonrió Dean acariciándole el cabello.

FIN.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 8

EPILOGO  
El sol del nuevo día se colaba por las ventanas perezoso, acariciando con sus rayos el solitario cuerpo desnudo que descansaba en la gran cama matrimonial, sentía las sabanas enroscada en las piernas y la almohada apretada contra la cara y cuello. Eso le provoco una sonrisa al imaginarse a su acompañante completamente encogido al otro extremo del colchón, porque por muy encogido que estuviera su cuerpo ocupaba el ochenta por ciento de la superficie.

_-Tal vez por eso Dean no quiere dormir conmigo_ –.

Con una mueca divertida, Sam se estiro por la cama cuan largo era, ocupando el cien por cien de ella sin encontrarse la menor resistencia. Eso le hizo incorporarse de golpe. Abrió los ojos y miro de un lado a otro con tanta rapidez que le costo enfocar la mirada.

_Estaba solo _

Se levanto con el corazón en la garganta, con el miedo de que tal vez los demonios se habrían arrepentido de dejar escapar una presa tan apetecible como su hermano y repitiéndose una y otra vez que eso no podía ser, que había cumplido su parte del pacto y que por lo tanto Dean debería de estar con el.

Se puso los pantalones dando saltos sobre si mismo y bajo las escaleras mientras se bajaba la camiseta, rezando por encontrarse a su hermano atracando la nevera o a Bobby enseñándole algún nuevo libro de hechicería pero la cocina le dio la bienvenida completamente desierta.

La mandíbula tembló de forma intermitente al apretarse con fuerza. Sabia que no debería de haber confiado en que el demonio del cruce de caminos cumpliera su parte del trato, el muy maldito le había regalado una noche inolvidable con Dean para luego arrebatárselo. Sintió como las rodillas empezaron a fallarle debido al nerviosismo y a punto estuvo de caer y echarse a llorar cuando lo oyó.

_Una maldición._

Fuera de la casa.

Recuperando el control de su cuerpo echo a correr hacia la salida, no sin antes coger la escopeta que Bobby siempre dejaba a mano por si algún demonio decidía hacerle una visita. En los tres pasos que lo separaba del desguace comprobó si el arma estaba cargada, la amartillo y se la coloco en el hombro.  
Casi arranca la puerta de sus goznes debido a la patada tan fuerte que le dio, entrecerró los ojos durante un segundo debido a los rayos del sol que parecieron cobrar fuerza. Estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo sobre el ser que se agachaba sobre el capo del Impala cuando su cerebro entendió lo que estaba viendo:

Dean hundido hasta la cintura haciéndole algo al motor del coche.

_Dean. _

-No hace falta gritar, Sammy, puede que tenga la cabeza dentro del estomago de mi princesa pero no estoy sordo.- Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que había gritado el nombre de su hermano que en ese momento se incorporaba con la piel perlada de sudor y limpiándose las manos llenas de grasa.

_Ulna vision celestial. _

-¿Porque no me has despertado?-grito intentando volver a meter el corazón en donde le correspondía.

-Iba a hacerlo pero ...se te veía tan a gusto que no puede...- No termino la frase ya que Sam le silencio dándole un fogoso beso que los hizo trastabillar, para suerte de ambos el Impala estaba allí para parar su caída.- Aunque si llego a saber que así das los buenos días...- sonrió pasándose la lengua por los labios.

-Oh...Lo...Lo siento...- se disculpo dando un paso atrás y mirando de un lado a otro con la cara descompuesta por el horror.

-No esta.- informo el cazador riendo y volviendo su atención al motor. Sam parpadeo confuso durante unos instantes y respiro aliado al comprender. Bobby no estaba, por lo tanto no los había visto. _Menos mal _– Ha ido al pueblo para comprar no se que historia de un libro que lleva meses buscando.-

-Oh.-

El psíquico miro en derredor, centenares de coches los observaban silenciosos, los grillos cantaban incansables y una ligera brisa barría la tierra, levantando pequeñas humaredas. Se miro las manos y vio la escopeta en ellas. Con paso lento se dirigió al asiento del conductor y la dejo allí, siempre con la intención de tenerla cerca por si alguien no deseado hacia acto de presencia. Volvió sobre sus pasos y se apoyo al filo del capo sin quitar ojo de su hermano.  
En principio observo como expertas manos de Dean se perdían dentro de la entrañas del Impala pero eso pronto dejo de tener relevancia para el, lo había visto demasiadas veces hacer eso mismo. Así que dejo que sus ojos viajaran por el torneado cuerpo que tenia delante.  
Dibujo los músculos en tensión que formaban los brazos que se unían a unos hombros anchos cubierto por una camiseta gris que dejaba a la vista una cintura estrecha y llena de pecas. Los ojos de Sam brillaron al ver una gota de sudor solitaria deslizándose lentamente dentro de los vaqueros.

-Llevo tiempo sin revisar a mi princesa.- Explico Dean sin asomar la cabeza.- La he tenido descuidada todo este tiempo.-

Sam intento prestar algo de atención a lo que decían, de echo aparto la vista de aquella hipnótica gota salada pero en ese momento su hermano cambio su peso de un pie a otro dejándole ver el elástico de los Boxer.

-¿Bobby se ha ido hace mucho tiempo?-grazno.

-Hace unos diez minutos, dijo que volvería a la hora de la comida y que nos llamaría para preguntar si traía algo de comer.-

Fue suficiente para Sam.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Dean no supo como de repente se encontró tirado en el asiento trasero del Impala, lo ultimo que el recordaba era que estaba intentando apretar una tuerca del carburador cuando unas fuertes manos tiraron de el y lo arrastraron. En un principio pensó que Sam lo había agarrado por que alguna amenaza cercana que el no había visto pero esa posibilidad dejo de tener consistencia cuando como su hermano le bajaba los pantalones antes de empujarlo dentro del coche.

-Sam...¿¿Qué haces??-grito sin saber si tenia que enfadarse o no.- Tengo las manos llenas de grasa...- empezó a decir mientras alzaba las manos para no manchar la carrocería.

-Tranquilo, no hace falta que toques nada.- gruño el menor de los Winchester introduciendo su gran cuerpo por el hueco que era la puerta. Dean se maravillo ante lo flexible que era su hermano para poder meterse por sitios tan estrechos.

El cazador tenia una replica estupenda ante esa frase pero esta nunca llego a ver la luz ya que Sam introdujo le lengua en su boca, aspirando la suya con ansia, por un momento Dean pensó que se la arrancaría, absorbía con tanta ansia que su cuerpo se vio obligado a incorporarse para poder mantener las bocas juntas.  
Sintió las grandes manos del psíquico levantándole la camiseta y un fuerte gruñido se escapo de su garganta al sentir como le arañaba desde el pecho hasta el vientre bajo.

-Sam...- gimió, alzo las manos para hundir las manos en su cabello pero su hermano se lo impidió agarrandole de las muñecas.

-No, hoy no me puedes tocar.-sonrió el pequeño incorporándose lo justo para mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Por qué?-parpadeo el mayor sin entender.

-Por dos razones: La primera porque quiero ver tu cara cuando tengas ganas de tocarme y no puedas.- Dean jadeo excitado al oir eso y alzo las caderas para rozarse contra el gran cuerpo que lo tenia aprisionado contra el asiento de cuero.- Y segundo: Porque tienes las manos llenas de grasa.- Sonrió.

-Pequeño demonio...-

El cazador estaba dispuesto a apartar a su amante de una patada y salir corriendo hacia el baño para lavarse las manos y enseñarle lo que es bueno pero se vio sorprendido ante la rapidez de este, que pareció ver sus intenciones. Sam cerro las manos sobre sus caderas y con una fuerza que Dean nunca había sentido en el lo volteo, haciendo que la nariz del mayor se aplastara contra el asiento.

Dean se revolvió intentando liberarse pero le fue inútil, no podía utilizar las piernas debido a que los vaqueros le mantenía atado los tobillos, ni las manos por culpa de toda la grasa que las cubría. Maldijo por lo bajo y se agarro a la ventanilla bajada del coche para ver si así conseguía algo. Y lo consiguió.

_Ponerse a una altura ideal para Sam _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El Psíquico gruño excitado al ver como su hermano se arqueaba para el, poniéndose en una posición que lo dejaba a su entera disposición. Espalda arqueada, caderas levantadas y las rodillas ligeramente flexionadas.

_Gracias Dios Mío. _rezo acariciando con su gran mano la espina dorsal del mayor y disfrutando como este se arqueaba ante su contacto.

-Sam...¿No crees que es demasiado temprano para esto?- pregunto Dean con lo que parecía un poco de miedo en su voz.- ¿No prefieres tomarte un café primero?. Ya sabes que tienes muy mal despertar por las mañanas.-

El psíquico no estaba dispuesto a que su hermano lo distrajera de su objetivo, porque eso es lo que intentaba. Distraerlo. Hacer que se acordara de algo que el creía importante y dejara la cosa como estaba. Por un lado lo comprendía, el mismo había sentido ese miedo la noche anterior, lo comprendía perfectamente y sabia lo que se sentía por eso tenia que hacerlo, tenia que compartir con su hermano lo maravilloso que era cuando ambos cuerpos se convirtieran en uno, cuando ambos corazones latieran a la vez, y las respiraciones se fusionaban. El miedo al igual que el dolor acompañaba a los Winchester, se entrelazaba con ellos igual que los músculos a los huesos pero no por eso se habían rendido. Como decía el refrán: Lo que no te mata, te hace mas fuerte. Por eso Sam no estaba por la labor de dejar lo que estaba haciendo.

_Ni en un millón de años. _

Así que dejo que la lujuria lo recorriera por completo para así desterrar el pánico atroz que había sentido cuando se despertó solo en aquella cama. Cerro la boca sobre la nuca de Dean y aspiro con fuerza, sintiendo como el cuerpo del cazador se revolvía, aun con miedo, contra el suyo para encontrar fricción.  
Le mordió los hombros, los omoplatos, le paso le lengua por la línea recta que era su espalda degustando su sabor salado y sintiendo como el miedo iba en aumento contra mas se acercaba a su oscura entrada.

-Tranquilo, Dean...Tranquilo- susurro alzándose y mordiéndole la oreja.

-Creo que deberíamos de ir al dormitorio...Allí estaríamos mas cómodos y...arrrrrggghhhh...- los dientes del mayor de los Winchester se cerraron sobre el asiento de cuero y su nariz aspiro el fuerte olor a cuero al sentir como su pequeño Sammy lo penetraba con un largo dedo.

-Solo es al principio...solo al principio.- oyó que susurraban contra su oído mientras sentía como le mordía el hombro.

-Sammy- exhalo alargando la "y" hasta que se extinguió en sus labios.

El psíquico beso cada trozo de piel que era Dean Winchester mientras deslizaba un dedo dentro y fuera de su cuerpo, ignorando por completo como su cuerpo le reclamaba atención a gritos. Repitiéndose así mismo que cuando sintiera placer seria porque estaría dentro de su hermano. Sumo un segundo dedo dentro de la estrechez haciendo el cuerpo del cazador se tensara y arqueara, su miembro se estiro al imaginarse ese mismo movimiento a su alrededor.

-Dean...-saliveo pasando la lengua por su espalda, intentando relajarlo.- Sino te relajas.-

-Y una mierda, Tengo encima a un tío que me saca una cabeza y que seguramente tendrá un tanque por polla. No me digas que me relaje.-gruño. El corazón de Sam se encogió en ese momento, tal vez estaba hiendo demasiado rápido para Dean, el era un poco mas...lento para esas cosas. Estaba a punto de tomar la decisión de si dejarlo estar o no cuando el mayor tomo la decisión por el.- Además, Los Winchester estamos acostumbrados a mirar al miedo a la cara y reírnos de el. ¿Y que seria de nuestra vida sin un poco de dolor?-pregunto mirándolo por encima del hombro con esa mirada felina que solo ponía cuando una caza iba a las mil maravillas.

-¿Me tienes miedo, Dean?-pregunto volviendo a moverse dentro de su hermano.

-A ti no...- suspiro el mayor haciendo presión con las rodillas para incorporarse un poco.- ...Sino a lo que tienes entre las piernas.- jadeo aplastando la nariz contra la puerta.

Sam soltó una risa entre dientes y al ver que su hermano estaba preparado, tanto física como psíquicamente, saco los dedos de su cuerpo y se incorporo sobre sus rodillas. Soltó un juramento cuando su cabeza se dio contra el techo del coche, se llevo las manos a la cintura del pantalón y lo bajo lo justo para liberar su miembro. Tenia que reconocer que no era la manera mas romántica del mundo pero Dean provocaba en el un sentimiento de urgencia que ninguna chica había conseguido despertar.  
Se acomodo en el coche y volvió a maldecir cuando su codo se dio contra el cristal trasero.

-Me aburro.- soltó Dean que no se había movido en todo ese tiempo.

-Ya voy...ya voy...-maldijo Sam sin poder encontrar la postura adecuada. Simplemente el era demasiado grande para el pequeño habitáculo que era el Impala. Si intentaba poner las manos en las caderas de Dean se golpeaba la cabeza

-¿Quién necesita ahora un mapa?-rió Dean fingiendo un bostezo.

-Maldito coche.-

-¡¡Eh¡¡...No hables así de...- un jadeo se escapo de la garganta del cazador cuando Sam encontró la postura que para nada era cómoda, una mano apoyada contra el cristal trasero y la otra cerrada sobre el asiento del conductor pero de momento valía y eso era lo que le importaba, ya que por fin había entrado en su hermano, solo un poco pero algo era algo.

-¿Qué me decías?-pregunto apretándose dentro de Dean.

Su hermano no respondió pero tampoco le hizo falta, Sam podía leer el lenguaje corporal de su hermano. Los dedos blancos contra el cristal, a pesar de estar llenos de grasa, la frente contra la manilla de la puerta, los ojos cerrados con fuerza y la mandíbula apretada con tanta fuerza que por un momento pensó que oiría como se le rompía los dientes. Se sintió culpable cuando empujo otro poco dentro de el y los ojos se le pusieron en blanco debido a lo estrecho que era su hermano.  
Tardo un poco mas de lo que creía en enfundarse por completo, en parte para darle tiempo a su hermano para amoldarse a el y en parte porque quería disfrutar de cómo los músculos de Dean se cerraban a su alrededor.  
A pesar de que todo su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que se moviera, que entrara y saliera con fuerza de su amante, se mantuvo quieto, apretándose y moviéndose solo de forma circular contra el cazador y disfrutando de cómo los gruñidos de dolor se iban convirtiendo en gemidos de placer.

-Cristo.- Jadeo el mayor –Sam...-

-Como ya te dije: Solo duele al principio.- sonrió Sam al detectar el tono de urgencia que rebelaba la voz del mayor.

Con la misma suavidad salió de su hermano para volver a entrar, en un dulce vaivén que para nada tasaba con las incoherencias que salían de la boca de Dean. El psíquico apretó los dientes ante las obscenidades, decidido a que aquello durara un poco mas. Cerro los dedos sobre la nuca del cazador y apretó el codo contra el cristal del maletero en un intento de mantener el control de la situación, ya que su hermano pareció encontrar la manera de darle el encuentro a sus embestidas.

-Aun no...aun no.- grazno aspirando aire por la boca.

-¿Y cuando?-gimoteo Dean intentando que sonara como un gruñido.-¿Cuándo me hagas gritar como una chica?-

De repente aquella sugerencia se le hizo terriblemente atractiva. ¿Cómo sonaría la voz de su hermano llevado al limite? . Flexiono los dedos y los deslizo por la espalda del cazador, arañándola. Dean gimoteo contra la puerta del Impala, resoplo y maldijo cuando le dio una fuerte palmada en la nalga derecha para luego deslizar la mano hasta su erección, la cual bombeo al mismo ritmo que lo penetraba.

-¿Y luego me preguntas a mi como lo hago?-sollozo el cazador abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

Sam sonrió entre divertido y excitado y entonces Dean hizo algo que casi hace que se corra sin pensar en el placer de su hermano. Soltó una especie de maullido ahogado que mezclaba el dolor y la proximidad del orgasmo con tanta perfección que por un momento pensó que se desmayaría.

-Ahora...ahora...- suplico el mayor con un tono de voz que solo le había oído una vez: Cuando le pidió que no se enfadara con el por haber echo aquel estúpido pacto.

Sam apretó los ojos, dejando que el fundido negro se llenara de puntitos de colores que bailaban como locos mientras se concentraba solo en una cosa: Formar uno solo con Dean.

Los gruñidos, maldiciones y tacos que se escapaban del coche podría haber sido de cualquier cosa menos de lo que realmente pasaba pero eso a ninguno de los hermanos le importo. Los Winchester se querían de esa manera. Ruda e incondicional. Así que a ningún les sorprendió que cuando Dean se corriera soltara un juramento en latín, ni que Sam gruñera como el demonio que debería de haber sido al seguir a su hermano en el orgasmo.

Dean sintió como su hermano caía como un peso muerto sobre su cuerpo y no pudo evitar sonreír. El también estaba cansado pero se imagino lo que pensaría Bobby si aparecía y los viera en la parte de atrás del Impala, con la puerta abierta, con el asomando las piernas, los vaqueros en los tobillos y Sam tirado encima suya resoplando como un animal exhausto.

_De seguro que nos exorciza a los dos. _pensó divertido.

-Sam...levántate- ordeno de forma suave.

-Déjame un poquito mas.- suplico y una sonrisita maléfica se le formo en el rostro. Su hermano prácticamente lo había obligado a tener sexo en el coche (no es que el hubiera impuesto mucha resistencia) volviéndose prácticamente una especie de Dominatrix y ahora que habían terminado volvía a ser el mismo Sammy de siempre. No le disgusto para nada esa pequeña faceta erótica de su hermanito.

-Vamos. Levántate y te preparo el desayuno.- chantajeo.

-No tengo hambre.-suspiro aplastándolo contra el asiento.

Dean chasqueo la lengua e intento moverse por las malas pero ese chico era gigantesco.

-Si te levantas te prometo que la próxima vez me dejo atar a la cama.- soltó sabiendo que su hermano saltaría fuera del coche diciendo lo asqueroso que era.  
Para su sorpresa Sam si salió fuera del coche pero no diciendo eso sino algo completamente diferente:

-Vale y después me dejo yo.-

Fin


End file.
